II - Show men club
by Instictus dominum est
Summary: Chut. Maintenant qu'ils se doutent, je vais pouvoir m'amuser. Chut. J'ai toujours adoré jouer à chat. Chut. Il ne faut pas que je commence à m'affaiblir maintenant. Chut. Je sens que les choses vont enfin prendre une tournure sérieuse. Chut. Cette fois-ci, c'est un tueur en série qui nous attend. Chut. Cet indice est à moi. Chut. Chut. Chut. PS : "Travaillez à l'instinct" XXX
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici un petit chapitre d'avant-propos. Je tiens à vous donnez quelques données avant que vous ne commenciez à lire.

Tout d'abord, c'est une histoire en trois parties :

I - "Travaillez à l'instinct"

II - Show men club

III - Tu ne sauveras point

L'histoire ne sera pas seulement basée sur la relation John/Sherlock, même si bien évidemment il s'agit de la trame principale, je ne veux pas laisser de côté les enquêtes, c'est pourquoi, de manière générale, chaque partie comportera une enquête.

Finalement, vous pouvez traduire ça comme ma quatrième saison, même si Dieu seul sait combien elle n'égalera pas celle que nous attendons tous.

Pour terminer, je vous remercie d'avance, et je vais poster cet avant-propos sur chacune des parties, avec le lien de chacune des histoires si j'y arrive, autrement, vous trouverez tout cela sur mon profil. J'ai mis Rated M dans la mesure où je ne sais pas encore comment je vais tourner cela, mais si cela peut en rassurer certain(e), je ne censure quasiment jamais même quand il s'agit de moments violents ou sanglants (ou vous savez quoi).

Bref, profitez-bien !

MB


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

J'ai eu peur, je dois l'avouer. Je crois que pendant un instant, quelque chose à pris le dessus face à mon esprit. Et j'ai eu tord, John. Maintenant que je crois, que nous croyons que tout est rétablit, que nous allons pouvoir faire comme avant, reprendre tout cela où nous l'avons laissé, je n'arrive pas à sentir cette chose qui me montre que ce n'est pas le cas... Je n'arrive pas à voir qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas... Je n'ai pas le temps de me laisser aller aux émotions...

Lorsque que je me lève le matin, je suis calme, Sherlock. Je ne ressens plus cette peur et cette tristesse m'envelopper et m'enfermer dans un sentiment de dégoût, d'horreur. Non, lorsque le soleil perce mes rideaux et que mon esprit revient lentement de mes songes, je suis apaisé. Je sais que cette journée sera bien... Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ais-je le sentiment que quelque chose cloche ? Qu'il y a quelque chose en face de moi, - un danger, une alerte, un problème ? mais que ma conscience refuse de me dévoiler... Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose... ?

Parfois, il n'y a qu'un pas entre deux sentiments. Il n'y a que quelques mots. Il manque un « je te hais » pour atteindre la Haine comme il faut un « je t'aime » pour passer au stade de l'Amour. Mais, il existe aussi des exceptions. Oui, vous pouvez très bien avoir franchi un seuil en secret. Cependant, vous ne le savez pas ou vous ne le voulez pas. Or, là où il y a cri, il y a colère comme il y a joie, comme il y a tristesse, comme il y a plaisir.

Tant de choses à comprendre, tant de codes à déchiffrer.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Oui, me revoilà si tôt ! Mais vos reviews m'ont tellement fait plaisir que je me suis hâté de taper ce prologue :) Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais poster la suite, mais rassurez-vous, je vais me hâter !

Réellement, j'ai été très émue par les reviews, je ne pensais absolument que mon épilogue de la précédente partie était si... Intéressant ! A vrai dire, j'ai même hésité à le recommencer. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur de me survivre, et de me donner ainsi vos impressions :D

A bientôt !

MB


	3. Le calme est après la tempête

**I.**

_- Ce soir nous irons au Show men club, lâcha-t-il brutalement._

**POV NARRATOR**

- Cours, John ! S'écria une voix derrière lui.

Il ne pouvait pas se retourner, il devait s'élancer et ne pas cesser sa fuite, pourtant inlassablement la voix derrière lui, qu'il connaissait mais qu'il n'arrivait à identifier précisément, lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas seul. Ils étaient en fuite. Mais qui les poursuivaient ? Il ne se souvenait pas, non il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière chose qu'il avait faite. L'atmosphère était lourde, et ils couraient sur des rails qui ne cessaient de lui transpercer les pieds : ses semelles étaient usées. Comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'il les portait... Depuis quand les portait-il ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir non plus. Il ne savait plus rien. Peut-être qu'il avait été drogué... ? Oui, c'était probablement cela.

Il ne savait pas qui le suivait. Qui pouvait bien courir avec lui ? Et pourquoi couraient-ils ? Il y avait quelqu'un derrière eux ? John savait que si c'était un criminel, il pouvait très bien tenter de l'abattre. Oui, il avait son Browning, non ? Voilà une chose qu''il savait aussi ! Il avait fait l'armée, ça il en était certain. Il savait manier une arme. Il était assez doué au corps à corps. Mais alors pourquoi fuyait-il ? Non, plutôt fuy_aient_-_ils_. Pourquoi ? Il y avait-il un problème ? Peut-être que leur ennemi était armé ? Ce devait être cela.

Un instant, John voulut se détourner pour observer ce qu'il se passait mais quelque chose attira son attention devant lui. Fugace et rapide, il vit un reflet percer l'obscurité rien qu'une seconde. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-être ? Devant lui, il faisait de nouveau nuit noire, et soudainement il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas de Lune... Pas de lumière. Comment était-ce possible ? Était-il envisageable qu'ils soient dans un tunnel ? Non, il sentait l'air frais lui fouetter le visage, et il aurait sentit s'il y avait des murs autour de lui. C'était le genre de chose que l'on pouvait sentir, parce que généralement les parois dégageaient de la chaleur... Alors, ils étaient dehors mais il faisait totalement sombre, sans lumières... Il y avait forcément une explication. Mais avant de pouvoir songer plus à cela, un autre détail lui vint en mémoire : ils ne savaient même pas où ils allaient ! Ils ne voyaient pas où ils mettaient les pieds, ils ne savaient pas où était leur ennemi, ils ne savaient rien. L'angoisse commença à monter fiévreusement en lui, mais la personne qui le suivait pris la parole à ce moment-là :

- Ne t'arrête pas, continu de suivre les rails, c'est notre seul chance, John !

Il décida qu'il avait gardé le silence trop longtemps et s'écria :

- On ne pourra pas courir indéfiniment et on ne sait même pas où...

- JOHN !

Le cri le fit s'immobiliser immédiatement et un frisson le parcourut. Son arme, vite, il lui fallait son arme ! Il sortit son arme de sa ceinture et se détourna. La personne qui le suivait aurait dû le percuter, mais il ne sentait plus aucune présence autour de lui. De nouveau l'angoisse le prit. Elle lui montait à la gorge, elle était étouffante, si bien qu'il commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Il se força à respirer calmement, à inspirer profondément et à expirer lentement. Ne pas paniquer, l'armée lui avait appris à gérer le stress, il pouvait le faire. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur de l'obscurité, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Le jour finirait par se lever, et il retrouverait la personne qui le suivait...

Il repensa au reflet qu'il avait vu devant lui un peu plus tôt, et compris de quoi il s'agissait : une lame ! Mais, il n'y avait aucune source de lumière, comment avait-il pu la voir ?! Et donc son ennemi était quelque part !

Il tourna sur lui-même, ayant crainte de toucher quelqu'un avec son bras tendu. Mais non, il n'y avait personne, il était seul, il n'entendait même plus de souffle ni de mouvements. Seigneur, mais avec qui était-il ? Qui était cette personne qu'il avait perdu ? Son cerveau semblait en surchauffe, ses oreilles le brûlait et il en avait assez de cette sensation d'oppression. Il fallait que cela cesse:

- Hey ! S'écria-t-il espérant une réponse.

Or, seul l'écho lui répondit et cela l'effraya au plus au point. Son cœur, dans sa poitrine, battait à une vitesse effarante. Il y avait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait en danger, mais qui était-ce ? Mon Dieu, il voulut hurler de rage et ses yeux commencèrent à la piquer. La panique. La panique le submergeait. Il perdait pied.

Puis, brutalement, il sentit un corps tomber sur lui. D'abord, il eut peur, il fut effrayer, il voulut le repousser mais sa main libre effleura juste une seconde des cheveux qui devina frisés et alors qu'il accompagnait l'homme inerte au sol pour le soutenir, il su et son hurlement transperça l'effrayante noirceur :

- SHERLOCK !

**POV SHERLOCK**

- B'jour.

- Tu sembles avoir mal dormi, John, dis-je alors que je l'avais très bien entendu se réveiller brutalement et envoyer valser ce qui devait être sa lampe de chevet.

Il marmonna des mots inintelligibles en sortant des toasts pour les mettre dans le grille-pain. Bon, cela confirmait ma théorie de la mauvaise nuit. Pour une fois que j'avais envie de faire la conversation, il pourrait faire l'effort de participer. Je reportais mon attention sur le microscope face à moi. Les bactéries avaient visiblement diminué de moitié depuis seulement... - je regardais l'heure à la pendule de la cuisine – trois minutes. Uhm. Intéressant.

John s'assit brutalement sur la chaise face à moi, manquant de me faire sursauter.

- Un cauchemar.

Il me toisa pendant un instant, s'ensuivant un véritable duel du regard comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire. Mais bien entendu, il lâcha le premier pour reporter son intérêt sur sa tasse brûlante qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Il va se brûler, songeais-je avec un sourire. Il était vraiment ailleurs ce matin. Son regard distrait qui m'évitait, sa main gauche qui tremblait... Il avait cauchemardé de quelque chose en rapport avec l'armée, ou du moins avec des armes et de l'action. Peut-être une de nos enquêtes alors puisqu'il n'osait rester trop concentré sur moi. Cela rendit la situation un peu plus complexe : les sentiments. Je fermais les yeux. Mince. On avait dit qu'il fallait que cela cesse. Rester concentrer, détacher. Calme.

- Sherlock, ton téléphone sonne, m'informa avec exaspération John avant d'avaler une gorgée de son thé et de manquer de s'étouffer.

Il jura contre l'eau trop chaude alors que je m'empressais de sortir mon téléphone : Lestrades. Un sourire illumina mon visage. Enfin ! Une enquête ! Le message ne donnait pas beaucoup d'informations, mais quelque chose me persuada qu'il fallait tout de même que je sortes d'ici, que j'occupe mon esprit ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

- Nous avons une enquête, John !

Nous bondîmes sur nos pieds en même temps, lui délaissant son petit-déjeuner et moi mon expérience. Puisque j'étais toujours avec ma robe de chambre, nous partîmes respectivement dans nos appartements pour nous habiller en vitesse. Oh oui, je sentais que cette journée allait être extraordinaire... Cependant, à peine John fut-il hors de ma vue que je m'appuyais sur le mur : qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

**POV JOHN**

- Greg à préciser de quoi il s'agissait ? Demandai-je en m'installant sur la banquette arrière.

- Une balle entre les deux yeux.

- Comme à la télé, soufflais-je en me tournant vers la fenêtre pour observer les rues de Londres du petit matin défiler devant moi.

De nos jours, c'était ainsi. Les meurtriers étaient inspirés par ce qu'il se passait à la télévision. Les séries devenaient certes de plus en plus réalistes et donc de plus en plus attrayantes, mais justement, cela faisait que beaucoup de personnes les prenait au sérieux et ne savaient plus distinguer fiction de la réalité. Et le carnage commençait dans les grandes villes. Des meurtres de plus en plus monstrueux et les criminels de plus en plus malins. Et à côté, la police ne progressait en rien. Voilà qui prévoyait un superbe avenir...

Discrètement, j'osais un regard vers Sherlock. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, alors que pour ma part mon affreux cauchemar de la nuit commençait peu à peu à s'estomper. Cela faisait un moment que je n'en avais pas eu un aussi intense... J'avais eu vraiment peur... Je n'avais pas honte de l'avouer, mais ce qui ne cessait de m'obséder... C'était de songer que j'avais totalement oublier Sherlock dans mon rêve, jusqu'à ce qu'il me tombe dans les bras... Je pouvais presque entendre de nouveau sa voix hurlant mon prénom... Et cette obscurité...

- John ? John ! Nous sommes rendus, tu viens ? S'écria une voix à mes côtés.

C'était justement Sherlock qui attendait debout dehors qui je descendes. Depuis quand il m'attendait ? D'habitude, lorsqu'il avait une enquête et qu'il était impatient, il partait devant que je suives ou non.

- Tu m'attends maintenant ? Blaguai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Je crus déceler une certaine gêne dans son regard avant qu'il ne se redresse et fasse demi-tour pour prendre la direction de la scène de crime. Je payais rapidement le chauffeur et lui courut après en riant :

- Ne sois pas si susceptible !

- Je ne suis pas susceptible, John.

Le sergent Donovan nous accueillit, mais elle refusa de nous adresser la parole, mais – Oh, joie ! j'eus droit à un hochement de tête ! Sherlock de son côté non plus ne lui adressa pas le parole, bien entendu, ni même un regard. Il souleva le ruban et le relâcha sans que j'ai eu le temps de passer.

- Et après ça se dit pas susceptible ! Ris-je en passant à mon tour.

Le sergent nous regarda alternativement et eut un air de dégoût.

- C'est par ici. L'homme à été retrouvé il y a deux heures par la propriétaire qui venait lui réclamer de l'argent.

Je hochais la tête. Cela donnait un aperçu de la victime. Peut-être avait-il des problèmes d'argent. Nous entrâmes dans l'immeuble, esquivant les nombreux policiers qui interrogeait tout le quartier au vue du monde qu'il y avait. J'enfilais la superbe tenue alors que comme d'habitude, Sherlock ne prenait que les gants, ce qui le fit me distancer. Peu importait, il n'allait pas s'enfuir, il ne le faisait plus depuis qu'il était revenu. Comme si j'avais brusquement un peu plus d'importance pour ne plus être oublié ! J'arrivais enfin dans la pièce qui était propre, il fallait le dire. Je saluais Greg avec un hochement de tête mais son regard était tourné vers les personnes étant dans la pièce. Il y avait visiblement une certaine tension. En observant la présence de Anderson, et en jetant un regard au détective, je pris la parole :

- Sherlock ! Le prévins-je alors qu'il le regardait d'un œil mauvais, ce qui n'augurait rien qui vaille.

Il redressa le menton et détourna la tête dans un mouvement théâtral. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passer et je ne voulais même pas le savoir ! Depuis que Anderson et Donovan avaient revu Sherlock, je pouvais largement dire que la tension entre eux avait augmenté. Je me doutais qu'ils n'appréciaient pas son retour, et que le détective les tenait en partie responsable de ce qui c'était passé il y a un peu plus d'un an. Mais, je ne pouvais pas dire que je leur en voulais autant, il n'avait fait que leur travail après tout. Ils connaissaient à peine Sherlock et n'avaient aucune affinité avec lui. Leur jugement était très vite influençable. Heureusement, Anderson quitta la pièce.

Mon colocataire croisa un instant mon regard avant de se pencher de nouveau au-dessus du cadavre qui gisait à ses pieds. Lestrades avait suivi l'échange sans rien dire, il se sentait toujours responsable et n'osait pas prendre partie. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute manière? Pour se faire pardonner, il n'hésitait pas à nous appeler pour une enquête, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait le droit, même si tout le monde le savait maintenant que Sherlock était vivant. Les médias avaient même lâcher l'affaire grâce à un miracle nommé : Mycroft. Bien entendu.

- La victime? Demanda Sherlock alors qu'il sortait sa minuscule loupe et se mettait à observer l'homme à terre sous toutes ses coutures.

- A vrai dire, nous n'avons rien sur cet homme... Il avait juste un ticket du _Show men club_ sur lui.

_- Show men club? _Répétai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Ça me disait vaguement quelque chose. Au sol, je vis Sherlock se redresser et me lancer un petit sourire indéfinissable... Je compris très vite :

- Le bar gay, cracha presque Donovan qui attendait devant la porte du petit studio.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Oh non, par pitié... !

Sherlock se releva pour aller à la fenêtre cassée, d'où provenait l'impact de balle.

- John ? Me questionna-t-il sans se retourner.

Je m'agenouillais donc à mon tour près du cadavre en commençant par regarder les mains.

- La trentaine. Fumeur, depuis un moment je pense. Molly pourra sûrement le confirmer à l'autopsie. Visiblement, il prenait très soin de sa peau, je ne vois aucun points noirs, aucuns boutons. Ses ongles ne sont cependant pas manucuré...

- Travail manuel, m'interrompit le détective en se tournant finalement vers nous.

- Que pouvez-vous nous dire de plus ? Questionna Lestrades en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Allez, songeais-je, c'est partit...

- Cet homme est visiblement homosexuel, le fait qu'il prenne soin exagérément de lui, tend à le confirmer. Il revient d'une soirée, qui devait avoir lieu au _Show men club_, il a donc rencontré son meurtrier là-bas ou sur le chemin. Malheureusement, l'impact de balle net et sa position bien précise n'est pas dû au hasard. C'était prémédité. Le meurtrier l'attendait probablement dans l'appartement d'en face. Nous avons affaire à quelqu'un qui n'utilise pas une arme pour la première fois, ce qui confirme l'idée que le meurtrier n'a pas agit sur une impulsion. Je pencherais plus du côté d'un homme, mais le sexe faible n'est pas non plus à exclure. Le meurtrier connaissait les habitudes de notre victime. Il n'y a aucune photos de famille dans la pièce, ni aucun signes d'une relation amoureuse sérieuse, je pense que même si nous trouvions son identité, cela ne nous serait pas d'une grande aide, il a coupé toute communication avec ses proches, sûrement à cause de son homosexualité qui n'a pas dû être accepté.

- Le meurtrier ne pourrait pas être de sa famille ? Demanda Lestrades qui buvait littéralement les paroles sérieuses du détective.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, le regardant presque de toute sa hauteur.

- Il n'est pas riche, peut-être fils de simple ouvrier, s'il était fils de riche industriel à la rigueur...

- Et alors ? Le statut social n'empêche rien ! Cracha Donovan en avançant vers nous qui n'avait aucune crainte à répondre au détective.

Non visiblement, elle ne pourrait jamais l'apprécier. Auparavant, l'espoir était peut-être permis mais maintenant, je n'osais même pas y songer. L'atmosphère devient glacial et une nouvelle fois, je sauvais la situation :

- Bon, que faisons-nous maintenant alors ?

- Il faut aller au _Show men club_, s'exclama Lestrades en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ainsi, que trouver son identité.

Sherlock marmonna que c'était inutile et prit la direction de la sortie sans plus de cérémonie. L'inspecteur voulut lui dire quelque chose mais c'était déjà trop tard, ce fut donc à moi qu'il s'adressa :

- Je vous tiendrais au courant de toute évolution.

J'hochais la tête et courus rattraper Sherlock. Qu'avait-il aujourd'hui ? Il était à cran, et d'habitude lorsque nous repartions aussi vite c'est qu'il avait une idée, mais là tout de suite face à son pas rapide et sec je me doutais que quelque chose clochait. Bon, certes, depuis que nous avions rencontré Magnussen, quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Étrange dans le sens de bizarre, d'inhabituel. Peut-être que Sherlock avait déjà remarqué que j'étais suspicieux, mais alors pourquoi son comportement ne changeait-il pas ?

Je lui saisis le poignet, à peine le ruban de sécurité passé :

- Sherlock ?

Il se définit rapidement de ma poigne et un éclair d'inquiétude traversa son regard avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance. Il se détourna et reprit sa marche.

- Sherlock ! Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ?! M'exclamai-je en arrivant à sa hauteur afin de voir son visage.

- Taxi !

Apparemment, il ne voulait pas en parler. Il fallait que je trouve une autre solution... Mais l'heure n'était pas être pas à cela. Et nous avions d'autres choses à régler pour le moment, c'est pourquoi lors du trajet qui nous ramena à l'appartement, je ne dis rien. De son côté, il devait déjà être en train de réfléchir au meurtre...

J'accrochais ma veste au porte-manteaux alors qu'il passait derrière moi.

_- Ce soir nous irons au Show men club, lâcha-t-il brutalement._

Cela fit l'effet d'une bombe.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

J'ai été un peu plus longue, mais désormais je ne pourrais pas poster plus vite, avec la rentrée qui approche, cela va vite devenir compliqué, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reste au rendez-vous !

C'est un chapitre plutôt plat, mais qui m'a donné beaucoup de difficultés ! Je n'étais pas du tout partie pour le commencer ainsi !

Toujours est-il que je vous remercie pour m'avoir signalé la faute au chapitre précédent ! Petit manque d'inattention, vous m'en voyez désolée ! En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en follow :D

A très vite, bisous à tous !

MB


	4. Ce qui est arrivé, est arrivé

**II.**

_- John, je suis seulement à la morg..._

**POV NARRATOR**

L'ambiance au 221B Baker Street était légèrement tendue. D'un point de vue extérieur, on pourrait penser qu'une dispute venait d'éclater... Cependant, c'était tout sauf le cas, mais peut-être que ça allait bientôt l'être.

Depuis que Harriet était repartie, l'atmosphère avait changé. Vous savez, lorsque vous avez quelqu'un chez vous, vous vous arrangez toujours pour que les choses se passent bien, pour qu'aucune dispute majeure n'éclate, pourtant, il fallait avouer que, parfois, c'était dur.

Dans le cas de John et de Sherlock, c'était bien différent, parce que lorsque Harriet était arrivée, Sherlock avait choisi cet instant pour réapparaître, et cela avait tout chamboulé. Difficile, voir impossible de retrouver l'entente habituelle qu'il y avait entre les deux anciens colocataires, la présence de la sœur d'un des deux coupant court à toutes tentatives de retour à un train-train habituel. Pourtant maintenant qu'elle était partie, cela ne changeait pas. Ou du moins, rien ne revenait à la normale : une tension permanente stagnait dans l'air. Or, ils avaient bien eu une brève conversation tous les deux, ils avaient discuté et tenté d'arranger la situation. Chacun s'était personnellement convaincu que tout était de nouveau normal, alors pourquoi est-ce que cela ne pouvait pas retourner comme avant? Parfois, lorsqu'une amitié est brisée, plus rien n'est possible, et la situation ne fait que s'envenimer.

Alors, ils en étaient rendu là? A tenter de faire comme si tout allait parfaitement bien alors qu'aucun des deux ne se sentait à sa place, alors que tous les deux avaient conscience du poids de la tension...

Après leur retour et la révélation du plan de Sherlock, John n'avait pas répondu et était simplement monté dans sa chambre. Parfois, on veut seulement fuir quelqu'un, on veut seulement être de nouveau seul et pouvoir se reposer tranquillement chasser de son esprit tout ce qui dérange et n'avoir plus rien à penser. Mais tout le monde sait qu'on ne peut pas dire à son cerveau de cesser de faire tourner un problème en rond encore et encore...

John savait que la journée avait mal commencé, et parfois la seule source de remède est de retourner se coucher et d'attendre le lendemain... Quoiqu'il en dise, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il se doutait qu'au rez-de-chaussé, Sherlock travaillait sur l'enquête et il aurait dû aller l'aider, mais toute envie venait de le quitter. Il avait de nouveau plus goût à rien... Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il avait été si heureux il y a une semaine de résoudre une enquête, de voir un criminel jeté derrière les barreaux, de voir Sherlock excité face à tant de mystères... Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? La joie, l'entrain pour les enquêtes s'étaient atténués... Oui, non, John savait bien ce qu'il s'était passé... Il y avait eu deux choses. Deux choses majeures.

La première avait eu lieu lors du départ de Harriet. John s'allongea sur son lit en couvrant son visage de son bras. Il revoyait sa sœur les regarder alternativement et lancer qu'elle attendait de leurs nouvelles, et qu'elle ne voulait pas être la dernière au courant lorsqu'ils « se seraient décidés à passer le cap ». Bien entendu, les deux colocataires avaient tout de suite comprit de quoi il s'agissait... Mais... Cela avait éveillé quelque chose en John. Ces allusions, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne les avait pas entendu... Et étrangement, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lancer une remarque déplacée à sa sœur, ni de lui jeter quelques jurons à la figure. Non... Il s'était seulement tu et avait écouté Sherlock répondre : « Peut-être... »... Évidemment, il avait dit cela pour rire, parce qu'il voulait faire le malin, mais John n'avait pas réussi à interpréter le regard qu'il avait posé sur lui, ni les battements de son propre cœur qu'il avait senti s'affoler... Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'avait pas à se sentir ainsi...

John grogna et se redressa vivement. Ce jour-là à côté d'il y a deux jours ce n'était qu'un détail bien entendu...

Un frisson le parcourut en y repensant et il se leva pour se ruer dans la salle de bain adjacente. Brusquement, il ouvrit le robinet et fit couler de l'eau froide sur son visage, évitant de s'observer dans le miroir un moment. Non, il devait rester calme, tout irait. Tout allait toujours bien, non ? Sauf ce jour-là...

**POV JOHN**

_- John, tes bruits intestinaux m'empêche de travailler._

_ J'avais sursauté sur le fauteuil, me surprenant moi-même à être plongé, depuis quelques temps, dans mes pensées. Et en effet, j'avais constaté avec effroi que mon estomac me signalait qu'il était l'heure de manger. Dans un premier temps, ma réaction avait été de soupirer puis, réalisant mon geste, j'avais pensé que je devenais de plus en plus comme Sherlock. Il était nécessaire de manger, et cela ne m'avait jamais dérangé. D'ailleurs, j'aimais manger. J'aimais les grands repas avec des buffets remplient et de fins gourmets à disposition. Oui, j'en étais sûr. _

_ De ce fait, j'avais bondi sur mes pieds pour prendre la direction de la cuisine, alors que mon colocataire y faisait – encore, une expérience. Je me rappelais n'avoir pas voulu regarder de plus près, de peur d'y voir quelque chose qui me couperait l'appétit alors que j'avais si faim. Ainsi, j''avais accédé au frigo sans trop de difficultés et avais focalisé mon regard sur l'étagère spéciale nourriture, ignorant celle qui contenait les expérimentations de Sherlock. J'avais sorti de quoi me faire un bon repas, puisque miraculeusement, j'avais de quoi ! Oui, je me souvenais que mon ventre avait encore gargouillé à cet instant et que Sherlock avait brutalement redressé sa tête alors que je passais à côté de lui. _

_- C'est bon, ça va, avais-je soupiré mi-agacé, mi-amusé._

_ Il m'avait lancé un regard en coin avec le fameux sourire qu'il avait parfois lorsqu'il prenait plaisir à me voir lui répondre alors qu'il n'avait rien dit. _

_- Tu manges ?_

_- Non, merci, avait-il répondu en se penchant de nouveau au-dessus de son microscope. _

_ J'avais froncé les sourcils alors que j'allumais le gaz et je me souvins avoir songé qu'il n'avait pas non plus mangé hier soir. _

_ Parfois, on fait des choses sans vraiment le vouloir, des actes manqués. Alors probablement que lorsque je me suis tourné vers lui, que je me suis penché par dessus son épaule pour lui souffler que je ne lui laissais pas le choix et que je saisissais précautionneusement la petite boîte hermétique qu'il allait attrapé, probablement qu'à cet instant précis je n'avais pas sagement réfléchis à la suite... _

_ Il avait tenté de la rattraper, mais je m'étais rapidement éloigné en direction du salon alors que les haricots se réchauffait tranquillement sur la gazinière. _

_ Les éléments s'enchaînent, quelquefois, bien différemment que ce dont on s'attendait ! Et sans que l'on n'ai soudainement plus aucun contrôle sur les événements ! J'aurais très bien plus arrêté tout lorsque j'ai senti qu'il me poursuivait. J'aurais pu lui rendre cette précieuse boîte, j'aurais pu manger tout seul, j'aurais très bien pu faire autre chose que continuer à fuir. _

_- John ! Avait-il grogné en avançant vers moi alors que je passais derrière son fauteuil._

_- Tu n'as pas mangé depuis hier midi, et il me semble que cette petite chose à beaucoup plus d'importance, alors en attendant, je pense que je peux très bien la garder et toi venir manger... !_

_- John... ! Avait-il répété en avançant de nouveau alors que je fuyais vers la cuisine où je baissais le feu du gaz pour éviter que les haricots ne soient collés au fond. _

_ J'avais ancré mon regard dans celui de mon colocataire qui, le sien, me lançait littéralement des éclairs. _

_- Sherlock._

_ Je me souviens que ma voix avait été parfaitement posée et calme ce qui n'avait pas réellement correspondu à la situation. _

_- Je mangerais lorsque j'aurais fini._

_ Au contraire, la sienne était sèche et déterminée. _

_- Non, c'est hors de question. Je te connais, tu n'arrêteras que lorsqu'une enquête s'offrira à toi. Et Dieu seul sait quand est-ce que cela arrivera !_

_ Il avait donc poursuivit, lentement cette fois-ci, son ascension vers moi mais j'avais pris le chemin opposé, et nous nous étions retrouvé à faire le tour de la table. _

_- John._

_- Sherlock, avais-je répondu sans le quitter du regard. _

_ Nous avions souvent ce genre de conflit visuel qui durait occasionnellement assez souvent, mais, il fallait l'avouer, je craquais généralement le premier. Ce coup-ci, j'avais tout bonnement refusé de me laisser faire. Je ne voulais pas le retrouver évanouit d'un moment à l'autre !_

Bon, il fallait que je me l'avoues qu'à cet instant, j'aurais dû me douter que Sherlock serait près à tout et n'importe quoi, et que fréquemment, Madame Chance nous abandonnait totalement !

Je soupirais en voyant que je me souvenais avec exactitude de toute la suite. Je me maudis intérieurement et me redirigeant vers mon lit...

« - John, répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de prendre son air menaçant qui marchait avec la moitié de Scotland Yard.

- Non. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'espérer que je te rendes gentiment ton bien tant que tu n'as pas mangé.

- Je n'ai pas faim !

- Tu te moques de moi. Je peux facilement me douter que tu as déjà des vertiges. Tu te tiens à la table.

Immédiatement, il se relâcha et tenta de se tenir fermement debout.

- Je vois que tu commences à apprendre.

Je souris au compliment, même si je me doutais qu'il faisait cela pour m'amadouer. Sherlock était trop avare sur la gentillesse pour qu'il m'en fasse dès part son bon vouloir.

- Je n'ai pas le temps.

- Je ne pense pas que cela, commençais-je en montrant la boîte où je pouvais distinguer un monstrueux élément gluant (…), soit nécessaire dans l'immédiat.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mais le mouvement, bien trop rapide, le fit chanceler en arrière. Je m'élançais vers lui, lui saisissant le bras pour ralentir sa chute, mais la vitesse m'emporta à sa suite, et je manquais de m'écrouler sur lui j'eus juste le temps de placer mes bras de chaque côté de sa tête pour amortir ma chute.

Je compris vite que cela n'avait été que manigance pour que je me rapproche de lui, car il tenta de saisir la petite boîte que j'avais laissé tomber non loin de nous, les yeux brillants, parfaitement alerte. Mais les bons vieux restes de soldat en moi me permirent de l'attraper bien avant lui. Toujours sur le sol, il essaya de se redresser car je l'avais maintenu en arrière d'un bras sur son torse et tenta de saisir ma main gauche qui contenait son précieux bien. Je me relevais sur mes genoux pour m'éloigner, lâchant ma prise sur lui et il bondit totalement sur moi, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard que je ne lui avais quasiment jamais vu, et ce fut lui qui se retrouva sur moi, la boîte roulant doucement beaucoup plus loin au-dessus de ma tête, près de mon fauteuil, inaccessible depuis notre position.

Il me jeta un regard, puis je compris qu'il allait me passer dessus pour ramper vers son but, puisque s'il se levait, j'aurais évidemment tout le loisir de m'en saisir aussi ! Je vis donc son torse me passer devant, mais je ne pris pas trop de temps pour réagir et bloquant sa taille de mes mains, glissant ma jambe droite devant ses genoux posés au sol entre mes membres, je le fis basculer sur le côté, retrouvant enfin l'avantage ! Il eut un hoquet de surprise, mais je ne sus si c'était parce que ma main avait effleuré sa peau sous sa chemise ou bien parce qu'il avait pensé que je capitulerais.

Je l'entendis grogner mon nom, alors que je remontais à son hauteur et passais mes jambes de chaque côté de sa taille pour ne pas l'écraser. La suite fut complètement inattendue. Je croisais son regard malicieux et ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous mes yeux. Je vis à peine ses mains bouger lorsqu'il enfonça ses paumes sur mes genoux me faisant perdre l'équilibre et je m'effondrais sur lui, seule la force des bras me retins de me cogner à lui. Il ne dû pas s'être attendu à la suite car, fatalement, nos hanches s'imbriquèrent parfaitement et il se glissa vers le haut alors que j'allais lui conseiller de ne pas faire cela : nos deux entrejambes se rencontrèrent dans un frottement incongru. Je stoppais chacun de ses mouvements avant la catastrophe, en bloquant ses bras et en m'appuyant sur lui... Je sentis que notre réaction réciproque à ce que c'était passé une seconde plus tôt apparaissait, nous faisant tous les deux rougir. Son air paniqué me transperça et je pu uniquement souffler en hachant chaque syllabes :

- Ne bouge plus.

Sous mon torse, je sentis son cœur partir dans une multitude de battements effrénés, et je me doutais parfaitement que sa perte de contrôle n'allait pas lui plaire. Sherlock Holmes battu à plates coutures par son propre corps, et moi donc d'ailleurs. Délicatement, en tentant de me focaliser sur autre chose, je séparais nos bassins et je pensais que ce n'était plus possible, mais ses pupilles se dilatèrent encore plus et le bleu gris de ses yeux me sembla disparaître un instant.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi il fit cela mais, il rugit littéralement et me plaqua sur le côté, inversant nos positions, emprisonnant mes poignets de chaque côté de ma tête, entre ses doigts qui étaient étrangement moites. Je sentis parfaitement ses hanches se plaquer sur les miennes et son visage se retrouva tout près du mien, trop près du mien. Je dus monstrueusement me retenir pour ne pas bouger mon bassin, alors que je comprenais bien que mon corps entier m'envoyait une multitude de signaux pour m'avertir de son feu vert, mais Sherlock au-dessus de moi, semblait se demander pourquoi il avait fait cela. Il baissa la tête, m'empêchant de voir son expression car ses cheveux bruns me la cachèrent. En revanche, je distinguais facilement le frisson qui le traversa et je crus percevoir un léger gémissement qui manqua de me faire flancher.

Alors que j'allais dire quelque chose, il se leva brutalement ce qui le fit chanceler mais saisit sa boîte et disparut en direction de la porte d'entrée. Je soufflais son prénom, voulant lui dire que ce n'était rien, que tout allait bien, or je n'entendis que de brèves excuses et le claquement de la porte 221B Baker Street m'annonça qu'il était sortit.

Je restais un bon moment sans bouger, laissant à mon corps le temps d'assimiler le fait qu'il n'était plus pencher au-dessus de moi, qu'il n'était plus coller à moi. Sur mes poignets, là où il avait mis ses mains j'avais pourtant l'étrange impression qu'il n'avait pas bouger...

L'odeur de brûlé, sûrement mon repas, me rappelèrent à l'ordre... »

Je me redressais vivement quand deux coups secs à ma porte m'indiquèrent qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Sherlock ? Depuis quand prenait-il la peine de frapper ? Je me redressais, vérifiant que j'avais repris contenance après avoir ressassé ce souvenir qui me semblait avoir eu lieu il y a moins d'une heure. Certes, Sherlock était rentré le soir même et avait agit comme si tout semblait parfaitement normal... Mais, pour ma part... Rien ne semblait normal. Inlassablement, son regard me revenait en mémoire, et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre...

Il faut que je sortes... Que je vois quelqu'un, songeais-je en avançant pour ouvrir. Cependant mes pensées furent coupées car je vis la poignée bouger, et une tête fit son apparition :

- Docteur Watson ?

- Mrs Hudson ? Il y a un problème ?

Je me précipitais dans sa direction, étonnée qu'elle vienne me chercher dans ma chambre. C'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait, il devait forcément y avoir un problème !

- Oh, c'est que je suis inquiète, Sherlock est partit précipitamment en me disant de vous prévenir que vous devez être prêt pour dix-neuf heures... Je ne comprends pas, il aurait dû venir vous le dire, je ne vous ai pas entendu vous disputer...

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son comportement. Sortir sans me prévenir, ok, mais en donnant des directives à Mrs Hudson... Je ne comprenais pas...

- Est-ce qu'il allait bien ?

- Eh bien oui, il semblait un peu ailleurs... Je veux dire, il semblait agité... Vous ne pensez pas qu'il ai fait une bêtise ?

Je secouais la tête :

- Bien sûr que non, Mrs Hudson. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais lui envoyer un message, je suis certain que ce n'est rien.

Gentiment mais efficacement, je la congédiais en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement que je refermais derrière elle. Merde. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait aujourd'hui ? Je n'hésitais qu'un instant avant de lui envoyer un texto, priant pour qu'il me réponde. Sherlock avait tendance à me laisser dans l'inquiétude.

_Tu es où ? JW_

Je gardais mon portable sous la main en jetant un coup d'œil dans la cuisine. Je me stoppais sous l'effet de la surprise : la table était vide de toute expérience.

_Tu as nettoyé la table de la cuisine... JW_

Là, il fallait qu'il me réponde parce que je ne comprenais plus rien... Était-ce lié à ce qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques jours ? Ou bien, une envie comme cela ? Non, ça ne ressemblait pas à Sherlock...

Soudainement, en m'approchant, je compris que j'étais dans l'erreur. Une petite carte traînait là où devait se situer les expériences de Sherlock... Une petite carte que je reconnus parfaitement :

_« Travaillez à l'instinct »_

Je sortis mon téléphone, composant son numéro. Heureusement, il décrocha assez rapidement :

_- John, je suis seulement à la morg..._

_- « Travaillez à l'instinct »_, dis-je simplement d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

Il y eut un silence, puis j'entendis le bruit d'un tissu qu'on froisse :

- Je rentre.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Un peu d'attente, mais je m'en excuse, les cours ont repris et je n'avais pas Internet facilement à ma disposition, mais j'ai réglé le problème ! Je suis navrée, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas poster aussi vite que pendant les vacances; hé oui, j'ai le plaisir d'avoir des devoirs maintenant. (Sentez l'élan de joie qui me traverse...). Personnellement, je crois que j'ai réussi à me frustrer en coupant cette petite "scètounette"... J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ainsi mon retard 8D Ouais, l'espoir fait vivre :)

Merci à tout le monde, franchement je suis super contente de voir que certains prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews ! Je suis très touchée :) Je suis navrée de ne pouvoir répondre à toutes, j'essayerais à l'avenir !

A très vite !

MB


	5. On espère que ça passera

**III.**

_- Sherlock, ne fais pas l'enfant !_

**POV SHERLOCK**

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle à nettoyé la table..., soupira John en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil.

Je m'arrêtais un instant devant la fenêtre. Non, bien entendu, John ne pouvait pas avoir compris... C'était assez subtil, il fallait l'avouer. Mais cela signifiait que cette personne nous espionnait. Elle savait que John râlait souvent face à l'état de la table de la cuisine, et elle devait aussi se douter de la tension qui régnait depuis deux jours entre nous... Deux jours où... Je fronçais les sourcils. Je pensais pourtant avoir effacé cet épisode de ma mémoire... Pourquoi était-il encore ici? Je savais pourquoi...

Mon regard se détacha brusquement de la fenêtre, d'où j'observais les allers et venues de plusieurs inconnus dénués d'intérêt.

Un soupir monta dans ma poitrine, et je le retins de justesse en découvrant le regard de John sur moi. Je haussais un sourcil en l'interrogeant du regard.

- Tu vas bien ? Dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil.

Je fronçais encore les sourcils. Pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien? Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, il avait l'habitude de toute façon et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour reprendre mes expériences : cette table vide me perturbait.

Son regard me suivit pendant un moment, et je tentais tant bien que mal de tenter de l'ignorer. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas l'ignorer? En tendant ma main pour attraper mon microscope, je vis quelle tremblait cela coupa court à tous mes mouvements... Ma main tremblait... J'osais un regard derrière moi : il était finalement retourné à ses occupations...

Avec lenteur, je pris la direction de ma chambre... Il fallait que je puisse réfléchir, il fallait que mon cerveau arrête. Je posais mes doigts sur mes tempes, pinçant mes lèvres... Pourquoi cela ne cessait-il pas ?! Pourquoi ne pouvais-je même pas me concentrer sur notre enquête... ? Oui, voilà ! Notre enquête. J'inspirais profondément et fis demi-tour.

Oui, il fallait que je me concentre sur l'enquête... Rappelons les faits importants : un homme, balle dans la tête, fumeur, efféminé, homosexuel, sûrement sans famille.

Molly à la morgue m'avait uniquement apprit qu'il avait eu récemment des rapports sexuels, et que son bras droit avait été cassé, probablement dans l'année.

Juste avant que John ne m'appelle, j'avais eu le temps de voir une marque d'alliance sur sa main gauche. Le mariage homosexuel n'était pas possible en Angleterre, mais cela n'aurait pas empêché de porter une alliance. Cependant, je gardais cette information en mémoire au cas où une information de deuxième temps me rapprocherait de cette idée.

Il est vrai que j'aurais pu continuer mes recherches si je n'avais pas cru John en danger. Après tout, nous ne savions pas qui est cette personne, cela pouvait s'avérer très dangereux et le cap du meurtre était très vite franchit pour un psychopathe. Je soupçonnais d'ailleurs fortement qu'il s'agisse d'une femme.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent alors que je m'allongeais sur le canapé, joignant mes mains sous mon menton. Je m'étais encore laissé distraire.

Ce meurtre. Je n'avais pas assez de données pour l'élucider. D'ici ce soir, lorsque nous serons au club, je décidais d'aller sur Internet pour chercher des informations. Devant moi, l'ordinateur de John me parut une bonne option. Je me levais souplement, me dirigeant devant le bureau, l'ouvrant.

Je sentis le regard désapprobateur de John sur moi, ce qui me persuada de taper ce mot de passe : _Idiot_. Comme je m'y attendais, cela fonctionna parfaitement, et un soupir exaspéré me parvint. J'esquissais un sourire, mais me focalisais rapidement sur mon objectif : des informations.

Internet pouvait se révéler être une source extraordinaire, cependant, il fallait toujours se méfier. Je ne pouvais être sûr de ce qui y était exposé. Beaucoup de personne prenait plaisir à enjoliver les choses, tout n'était alors plus qu'affaire de subjectivité. Or, ici j'avais besoin d'objectivité. Une enquête ce n'était pas une multitude de mensonges. J'ai besoin de véritables faits, et d'être sûr. Pas le temps avec pour les futilités, pourtant j'allais sûrement devoir tout vérifier de ce que j'allais trouver ici.

Je commençais par chercher des informations sur le club auquel nous nous rendions ils devaient avoir un site web, non ? Bingo ! Exactement ce que je cherchais. Je survolais la page d'accueil, vérifiant rapidement que c'était ouvert ce soir (ce qui était le cas) et me rendait à la page _Soirées spéciales_, priant pour que John ne se choque pas s'il voyait certaines photos, autrement j'aurais beaucoup de peine à l'emmener ce soir... Je fermais un moment mes paupières, sentant que j'allais encore perdre ma concentration...

Donc, photographies... Je cherchais rapidement notre victime, ignorant les pantalons en cuir moulants, les langues qui s'égaraient ou les mains qui disparaissaient sous les chemises. John n'allais jamais survivre si cela se passait ainsi. A vrai dire, je doutais que moi aussi.

- Sherlock, maugréais-je dans ma barbe.

J'ignorais le sourcil levé de John et me focalisais de nouveau sur ma tâche. Je repérais deux ou trois images où notre chère victime était accompagné d'un jeune homme. J'observais les diverses commentaires qui pouvaient être postés, mais aucun ne m'affirma de son identité, si ce n'est son prénom : Alan ... J'aurais pu très bien demander à Lestrade de me fournir son adresse, mais une idée plus rapide me vint à l'esprit.

- John, tu peux me passer mon portable ?

Un soupir résonna dans la pièce, puis j'entendis le froissement du journal qu'il tenait :

- Où est-il ?

… J'allais répondre « poche », mais... Cela me parut brusquement comme étant une mauvaise idée... Surtout après...

- C'est bon finalement, il est juste là.

Je m'en saisis alors que j'avais très bien remarqué du coin de l'œil son froncement de sourcil, mais heureusement il ne me posa pas de questions ou ne fit pas de remarques. Même si de toutes manières, j'avais déjà prévu une dizaine d'arguments ou de répliques qui lui aurait parut logique. Tout du moins autre que : _« J'ai peur que si tu me touches, quelque chose se passe en moi comme la dernière fois »_. Je dû me faire violence pour penser à autre chose. Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond. J'ouvris mon téléphone composant le numéro du _Show men club _et me levait. On ne tarda pas à me répondre :

_- Show men club_, bonjour. Nous ne serons ouvert que dans six heures...

- Oui, bonjour, excusez-moi de vous appeler maintenant, mais je cherches à connaître quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré chez vous... Comment dire, je n'ai pas son adresse... J'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider...

- Je suis navrée, mais je ne peux vous fournir ce genre d'informations...

Je lançais un sourire en coin à mon colocataire qui me regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Je me doutes bien... Mais j'aurais vraiment voulu le rencontrer... Et je ne pourrais pas revenir avant la semaine prochaine... C'est vraiment dommage, moi qui pensait que...

- Bon, bon. Vous avez son prénom au moins ?

- Oui, c'est Alan... Il est grand, musclé...

- Alan Adamson ! Mais oui, bien sûr, il fallait le dire plus tôt ! Ahah, il va être ravi, depuis que Kyle l'a largué, il n'est plus très bien...

- Kyle ?

- Oh, son ex. Il paraît qu'il est mort ce matin, le pauvre...

Je me retins de soupirer : si cette femme commençait à me raconter tout ce que je savais déjà, elle allait vite m'ennuyer ! Mais j'avais enfin le nom de notre victime, puisque Lestrade avait l'air de nous avoir oublié...

Ne pouvait-elle pas seulement me donner l'adresse de ce Alan Adamson ? Je tentais de conserver un timbre de voix détacher, et lui répondit :

- Vraiment ? Mais c'est horrible !

- Oui, la police est venue nous voir... J'ai complètement oublié de leur parler qu'il avait eu une aventure avec Alan... Oh, je ne pense pas qu'il sache quoique ce soit de toute façon !

Elle émit un petit rire auquel je répondis tant bien que mal, et se décida enfin de me donner ce que je voulais ! Je raccrochais rapidement, mais en évitant d'être trop suspect, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mettre à appeler Lestrade pour lui dire qu'un inconnu était rentré en contact avec elle, inventant je ne sais qu'elle excuse pour lui expliquer qu'elle avait oublié de mentionner Alan.

- Ahah ! M'écriai-je en faisant un tour sur moi-même, guilleret.

- Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, me dire ce qu'il se passe ou vas-tu continuer à faire des mystères ? Lança John depuis son fauteuil qui me regardait intensément depuis un petit moment visiblement.

J'avais oublié de lui préciser...

- Nous sortons voir l'ancien petit-ami de notre victime, John !

Il fronça les sourcils mais j'étais déjà partit dans l'entrée pour attraper mon manteau. J'allais sûrement devoir m'expliquer un peu plus dans le taxi... Ne pouvait-il pas juste me faire confiance ?!

**POV JOHN**

Je me retins de bougonner, en montant à sa suite sur la banquette arrière. Après tout, si on y allait, c'était que Sherlock était vraiment sur une piste il ne se déplaçait jamais pour rien. Mais, effectivement, j'aurais tout de même apprécier d'être prévenu... Mais ça aussi c'était du Sherlock tout craché... Enfin, le voir jouer la comédie au téléphone, était épique. Maître dans l'art de la comédie, ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais faire cela... Toujours autant impressionnant.

- Tu sais aussi te montrer très persuasif, ne t'inquiètes pas, John, s'exclama Sherlock en me jetant un regard vite fait.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu lis dans mes pensées, tu me fais presque peur. Presque.

Il eut son fameux sourire, et regarda par la fenêtre la pluie s'abattant sur Londres. Je ne m'étonnais pas qu'il ne me réponde pas, surtout si c'était pour qu'il me sorte sa longue explication sur le pourquoi du comment, je m'en passerais pour aujourd'hui ! Je me sentais mal, j'appréhendais ce qui allais arriver ce soir... Surtout que Sherlock ne m'avait pas encore expliquer en quoi consistais son plan...

- On fait un petit détour chez Angelo ? Demandais-je alors que je sentais un creux se former dans mon estomac, m'annonçant que l'heure du déjeuner approchait.

- Après.

Je soupirais sans ménagement en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans mon fauteuil.

- Rassures-toi, je suis certain que tu ne vas pas mourir de faim. Nous y serons dans une heure tout au plus !

Un autre soupir manqua de franchir mes lèvres mais je m'abstins de faire toutes remarques. Il serait capable de prendre son temps une fois rendu chez ce « Alan Adamson » ! Je fermais un court moment les yeux, sentant que la fatigue de nouveau faisait son apparition. Pourquoi étais-je si éreinté en ce moment ? Les émotions, oui probablement.

Un frisson me parcourut. Stop. On se calme. On est sur une enquête. Tout va bien, il n'y a plus de problème entre toi et Sherlock. Tout va bien.

Je remarquais juste à temps que le taxi s'arrêtait au niveau dans New Cavendish Street. Nous sortîmes et je payais rapidement le chauffeur alors que Sherlock frappait déjà au numéro 74. A peine arrivé qu'un jeune homme, vêtu d'une simple chemise et d'un caleçon nous ouvrit, il avait une brosse à dent dans la bouche et on pouvait apercevoir du dentifrice au bord de sa lèvre... Son attitude ne m'annonça rien qui vaille, surtout lorsqu'il nous observa de la tête aux pieds avec un regard avide... Je me retins de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

- Que puis-je pour toi, _darling _? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Sherlock en retirant sa brosse de sa bouche.

- On est de la police.

Immédiatement, il se refroidit totalement, et recula d'un pas.

- Il.. Il y a un problème ?

Sa voix venait de perdre toute son assurance, et il se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise. Je retins le sourire qui manqua de naître sur mon visage. Finalement, je le trouvais assez drôle.

- Peut-on rentrer ? Demandais-je poliment avec un sourire cordial.

Il m'observa un instant et finalement une lueur s'activa dans ses pupilles et il me poussa littéralement dans la pièce... Oops...

**POV NARRATOR**

Sherlock les suivit à l'intérieur se rendant bien compte que c'était son ami qui avait capté toute l'attention de leur potentiel suspect. Le détective trouvait le comportement du jeune homme ambiguë, sans parler de sa tenue lorsqu'il les avait accueillit et de son changement d'attitude lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'ils venaient de la police... Enfin, Sherlock n'était pas non plus censé lui dire que c'était vraiment le cas. C'était déjà une chance qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas ! Surtout que John avait reprit son stupide blog. Mais heureusement, il devait admettre que Mycroft avait fait du bon travail : la presse ne parlait plus d'eux, même s'il se doutait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps ! On ne pouvait contenir interminablement une foule de sangsues, surtout les Londoniennes.

Alan Adamson leur proposa de s'installer dans le salon qui était dans un bazar inexplicable, cependant, il ne fit aucun effort pour mettre de l'ordre rapidement. Il les abandonna un instant pour aller s'habiller et se rincer la bouche... Pourtant, Sherlock resta sur ses gardes ayant peur que leur suspect prenne la fuite... Il se laissa vite distraire à la vue de son colocataire assit confortablement dans le canapé, alors que lui avait pris un fauteuil. Bien entendu, il voyait déjà Adamson aller s'asseoir à côté de lui, bien plus près que la décence ne le voudrait. John remarqua son regard assassin sur lui et l'interrogea, mais Adamson revint à ce moment-là.

Il s'était vêtu d'une chemise bleuté faisant ressortir ses cheveux blonds, et d'un pantalon beige. Sherlock constata qu'il faisait aussi très attention à son apparence, tout comme la victime.

- Kyle est mort ce matin, et tout semble nous dire que vous êtes son meurtrier, lâcha Sherlock avec son habituel manque de tact.

L'homme devant eux écarquilla ses paupières et devient livide alors que John jurait entre ses dents. Il ne voulait pas être obligé d'appeler les secours parce qu'il s'était évanouit !

- Kyle.. Kyle est mort ? Mon Dieu, mais c'est horrible ! S'écria-t-il sa voix partant dangereusement dans les aigus.

Sherlock roula des yeux. Non, plus ça allait, moins il ne le trouvait capable de tirer sur une longue distance... Non, de plus, cet homme avait les mains qui tremblaient trop rapidement, à la moindre source de stress.

- Pouvez-vous nous fournir son nom de famille ? Demanda John après l'avoir forcé à s'asseoir.

Alan était devenu pâle, ne réalisant visiblement pas que son ami, ou petit-ami, ou ex petit-ami, était mort.

- Je... Je l'ignore...

- Peu importe, John. Cela ne nous sera pas utile. Avez-vous été au _Show men club_ hier ?

Cela eut le don d'attirer l'attention de Alan, qui redressa vivement la tête vers le détective :

- Non, hier je n'ai pas pu. Et puis, nous nous sommes disputés parce qu'il s'était laissé draguer sans rien dire... J'étais énervé ! Et tout ce qu'il à dit c'est : « c'est bon ! C'était pour rire ! » ! Est-ce que l'on drague pour rire ? Non... Mai...

- Lui avez-vous offert une bague ?

John ne comprit pas pourquoi son ami posait cette question... Il devait encore avoir oublié de lui précisé quelque chose.

- Une bague ? Non, c'est bien trop...

- Très bien, merci. John, tu viens ? S'exclama Sherlock sans lui laisser le loisir de terminer sa phrase.

Il espérait tellement que cet homme leur donne plus d'informations qu'il en était presque déçu. Comment pouvait-on être aussi ennuyeux ?! Il ne se soucia pas de regarder si John le suivait, il allait le suivre de toutes manière, non ? Sa mâchoire se serra et il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, et fut heureux d'y trouver John qui sortait de la maison. Il héla un taxi qui passait justement par là, mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement et continua sa route.

- Hey ! Hurla-t-il en se retenant de justesse pour ne pas courir après.

Il se renfrogna, enfonça ses mains gelées dans ses poches de manteau et partit en direction du 221b Baker Street, bien décidé à rentrer à pied. Décidément, rien ne se passait comme il le souhaitait aujourd'hui !

- Sherlock ! Il pleut, prenons un taxi ! En plus, si nous devons aller chez Angelo... Sherlock ?! Sherlock arrête de m'ignorer...

Celui-ci murmura des paroles inintelligibles alors qu'il sentait une goutte d'eau glisser dans sa nuque.

Brutalement, on le tira vers la gauche, et il manqua de tomber. C'était John qui venait de les abriter sur le bord d'une maison. Il bougonna de nouveau, marmonnant qu'il était pressé et qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'être mouillé. Cependant, John le plaqua sauvagement contre le mur, ses mains sur ses épaules :

- Il est hors de question que tu sois malade, tu es encore plus invivable quand c'est le cas, alors on va attendre le prochain taxi.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, répéta Sherlock en hachant chaque syllabe et en tentant de se défaire de la poigne de fer de John, sans succès.

John grogna et se rapprocha de lui :

_- Sherlock, ne fais pas l'enfant !_

- Sinon quoi ?! S'énerva Sherlock de plus en plus nerveux face à leur proximité.

Une lueur qu'il reconnu parfaitement passa dans les yeux de John, et il s'immobilisa immédiatement. Son cerveau sembla brutalement cesser de fonctionner et ses yeux migrèrent malgré lui vers la bouche de l'homme face à lui.

- STOP ! S'écria-t-il alors qu'il se sentait fléchirent.

John ne comprit pas, mais heureusement un taxi arriva à cet instant, et Sherlock fit mine que c'était celui-ci qu'il appelait, et profitant de l'étonnement de son colocataire, il s'élançant vers le bord du trottoir en agitant son bras.

Il se tourna vers son ami qui le regardait, immobile :

- Bon, alors, John ? Tu voulais que l'on prenne un taxi, non ?!

Le malaise se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était venu. Du moins, en surface...

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Quel plaisir de pouvoir enfin poster un chapitre ! J'ai abandonné ma dissertation de philosophie pour le continuer ; à vrai dire, j'avais tellement envie d'écrire et de poster... ! J'espère que cela vous à plu, et je remercie une nouvelle fois tout le monde pour vos reviews qui me touchent sincèrement ! Merci merci merci, beaucoup.

A très vite, la semaine prochaine sûrement :)

MB


	6. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas fallu

**IV.**

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ainsi? Me demanda une voix grave à coté de moi._

**POV NARRATOR**

Finalement, ils avaient pris directement la direction de l'appartement et s'était installés à table dans un silence gênant. Sherlock tentait d'ignorer les frissons qui le traversait, mais surtout les vagues de chaleur que lui envoyait son bas-ventre. Il n'aimait pas ce qui lui arrivait, surtout il ne comprenait pas. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cette envie, pourtant il avait horriblement envie de toucher John. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas normal.

Il avait à peine touché à son plat, et décida d'abandonner.

- Je vais me laver.

- Maintenant ?

Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de répondre ni de ranger son assiette, il s'échappa littéralement dans sa chambre, ou plus précisément dans sa salle de bain. Violemment, il se plaqua contre la porte, la fermant à clé au passage, et ferma les yeux. Cependant, il les rouvrit immédiatement face aux nombreuses images qui défilaient dans sa tête. Il glissa jusqu'au sol en gémissant.

- Seigneur, ce n'est pas possible..., soupira-t-il en serrant des dents.

Il décida qu'il devait vite trouver une occupation, quelque chose à faire. Il ne devait pas laisser son corps contrôler son esprit. Il ne devait pas. En se redressant, il décida de régler le problème de la seule manière qu'il connaissait : il se jeta sous le douche et se força à rester le plus longtemps sous l'eau froide.

De son côté, John allait mieux. Il se convint que l'épisode de toute à l'heure n'était en fait qu'un malentendu, et que lorsque Sherlock avait crié « STOP », c'était bien pour le taxi. Il avait eu tellement peur que ce soit parce qu'il était trop près, mais en y réfléchissant ça aurait été illogique. Après tout, c'était Sherlock qui, il y a deux jours, semblait avoir fait _ça_ de manière intentionnelle. Tout de suite après cette pensée, John s'en voulu. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser comme cela, surtout si comme le sous-entendait tout le temps Mycroft, Sherlock n'y connaissait rien dans ce domaine... Non, décidément, il ne devait pas penser ainsi.

Il se dirigea, une fois la vaisselle terminée, vers le salon, saisissant son ordinateur portable pour noter le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient sur l'enquête, pour ne rien oublier une fois terminé. Mais ce fut tellement rapide qu'il décida de se poser un moment pour réfléchir.

Ces derniers jours, depuis le départ de sa sœur, il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait entre Sherlock et lui. Ils semblaient toujours se retrouver dans des postures inappropriées ! Et cela n'allait pas pour l'arranger. Il avait le sentiment de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, et depuis deux jours, il ne se lavait plus qu'à l'eau froide ! Ça ne pouvait plus durer... Et Seigneur, il devait se l'admettre que s'il ne trouvait pas un rencard rapidement, il allait finir par croire que c'était Sherlock qui lui faisait cet effet, pour dire !

Brièvement, il ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer ses pensées agitées. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois au club ce soir, même s'il se doutait très bien que Sherlock devait certainement avoir une idée comme d'habitude. Il ne vit pas le temps passé, et se douta même qu'il dû s'endormir car ce fut la voix de son colocataire qui le réveilla vers la fin de l'après-midi.

Il se redressa, bougonna qu'il venait de perdre tout un après-midi à ne rien faire, et qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Or, ces problèmes s'envolèrent quand il aperçut Sherlock dans la cuisine, déjà prêt pour leur « sortie ».

- Tu as encore une petite heure pour te préparer, John ! S'écria celui-ci sans lever les yeux de son expérience qu'il avait visiblement commencé depuis un petit moment.

Le détective avait enfilé sa superbe chemise pourpre et un simple pantalon noir, mais pour le docteur, c'était amplement suffisant ! Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et monta à l'étage pour se changer, ignorant ce que lui-même allait porter...

**POV JOHN**

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi faut-il qu'on soit aussi proche? M'agaçais-je alors qu'il accrochait mon bras.

- John, nous allons dans un club gay ! Le meilleur moyen pour ne pas attirer l'attention, c'est de jouer le jeu à fond.

Je ruminais. Bordel, la dernière fois que j'avais posé la main sur lui de façon si tendancieuse... Je crois que ça n'avait jamais eu lieu en fait ! Ok, songeais-je en prenant une profonde et discrète inspiration, John, joue-le jeu, ça évitera peut être que je meurs prématurément. Sortant la main de ma poche de veste, j'encerclais sa taille. Il tenta de rester impassible mais du coin de l'œil, je vis ses pommettes prendre une teinte rosée. J'esquissais un sourire pour une raison que j'ignorais et poussais la porte d'entrée après que le videur nous ait autorisés à entrer. Immédiatement, l'atmosphère changea. La musique déjà bourdonnait dans nos oreilles, et il y avait une certaine tension, mais pas de la nervosité, je ne saurais la définir moi-même. Les quelques regards qui se posèrent sur nous m'effrayèrent un peu. Ils étaient pleins de sous-entendu. Ces regards dont on dit qu'ils déshabillent. _« Travaillez à l'instinct »_, tu parles, on se foutait bien de notre gueule.

- Allons au bar, me dit Sherlock et la chaleur de ses lèvres effleura mon oreille.

Je tentais d'ignorer les frissons qui me parcoururent. Malheureusement, la foule étant dense sur la piste de danse que nous devions traverser pour atteindre notre destination, nous dûmes nous séparer. Or, en passant devant moi, Sherlock saisit ma main. Celle-ci était un peu moite, et il ne semblait pas très à l'aise dans ce genre d'environnement. Alors, pourquoi restions-nous? Je me laissais entraîner, tentant d'ignorer les clins d'œil et les mains baladeuses que je rencontrais sur mon passage. Un homme tenta soudainement de forcer Sherlock à danser mais alors que je me préparais à m'interposer, le détective lui dit quelque chose du style : " Navré, mais mon copain n'est absolument pas préteur " et il me lança une œillade très suspecte. Je tentais de lui répondre par un sourire en coin et jetais un regard très significatif au pauvre charmeur. Celui-ci s'excusa avec un sourire et repartit danser dans un déhanchement ultra sexy, il fallait l'avouer. Finalement, nous arrivâmes à destination. Sherlock nous commanda à boire en évitant mon regard.

- Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant? Demandais-je étant obligé de rentrer dans sa sphère intime afin d'être sûr qu'il m'entende.

En tournant sa tête vers moi, nos visages se retrouvèrent très proches mais le barman nous interrompit et nous nous éloignâmes en un instant :

- On m'a donné ça pour vous.

Il nous tendit une petite carte et aucun de nous deux ne regarda ce qui était inscrit, nous le savions déjà. J'aurais moi-même reconnu ce papier et cette écriture entre toute.

- Qui vous l'a donné? s'empressa de demander Sherlock et je voyais qu'il avait abandonné son personnage pour celui de détective.

Le serveur nous désigna une silhouette qui s'enfuyait par une porte 'interdit au public'. Sans demander notre reste, nous bondîmes à sa poursuite, sans même prendre la peine d'emmener la carte. Malheureusement pour nous, notre adversaire semblait avoir vu que nous le poursuivions car quand nous ouvrîmes la porte, il était déjà en train de franchir l'autre qui était à l'opposé du couloir. Je remarquais que nous étions sûrement dans un endroit où nous ne devrions être, et je me doutais que si on nous trouvait, nous devrions fuir assez rapidement. Nous atteignîmes la porte alors que Sherlock grognait que nous allions le perdre. Il jeta un œil par le hublot et la suite se passa très rapidement : il me saisit le bras et me plaqua au mur à côté de l'issue. Je voulus l'interroger quand il me dit paniqué :

- Le videur ! Cachons-nous !

L'idée lumineuse - ou pas d'ailleurs - qui vint à moi fut brève et je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir correctement aux conséquences plausibles de mes actes. J'attrapais Sherlock, et lui saisit le visage ébouriffant ses cheveux et tirait sur sa chemise, déchirant quelques boutons.

- John?! me demanda-t-il ne sachant comment réagir.

- Joue-le jeu, fut la seule chose que j'eus temps de dire avant que je ne le plaque au mur pour le coller contre moi, embrassant son cou.

Sous mes doigts, je pus sentir son pouls s'affoler alors que mes lèvres glissaient sur sa clavicule.

- Jo... John, cela ne... Ne l'empêchera pas de.. De nous foutre.. dehors...

Je ris doucement en glissant mes mains plus bas pour défaire sa chemise :

- Si tu ne joues pas le jeu, en effet...

« Mais, j'ai ma petite idée... », pensais-je pour moi-même. A vrai dire, je ne compris pas pourquoi je faisais cela nous aurions pu nous enfuir, mais cela nous aurait fiché pour un moment, et dévoilé qui nous étions à tout le monde... Alors, je décalais mon bassin en glissant mes doigts dans son dos à la recherche d'un point sensible. Je le trouvais alors que la poignée de la porte bougeait, et dans mes bras Sherlock se cambra à ce moment-là en lâchant un minuscule gémissement qui me persuada de glisser avec lenteur mes hanches contre les siennes. Je dus constater que le frottement était juste divin... Sa réaction fut sans appel, et, Dieu merci, le videur entra à ce moment-là.

- Hé... Oh ! Pardon, s'exclama-t-il avant de repartir rapidement.

J'étais en train d'embrasser son torse et lui de gémir en se cambrant quand nous entendîmes la porte se refermer. Je ne pus expliquer le moment de silence et presque d'hésitation qui visiblement nous parcourut tous les deux.

- Ce... Ce n'était pas.. Nécessaire, souffla-t-il la voix rauque, et je savais qu'il parlait de ce que j'avais fait la seconde avant que le videur ne rentre.

Je reculais, espérant redevenir calme rapidement, mais dans mes tympans mon pouls résonnait violemment. Ok, il faudra que je me rappelle que dans n'importe quelle situation, il peut être très convaincant, songeais-je en réajustant son manteau, en évitant de laisser mon regard migrer vers le Sud.

- C'eta... C'était moins une, dis-je stabilisant ma voix.

Sherlock releva sa tête et j'eus le souffle coupé face à ses pommettes rosées et ses pupilles dilatées.

- Effectivement... En tout cas, je ne te pensais pas aussi... Entreprenant...

Nous échangeâmes un rire avant d'entendre l'issue à l'autre bout s'ouvrir.

- Cette fois-ci, _navré_, mais on court ! M'écriai-je en ramassant son écharpe sur le sol, me demandant brièvement ce qu'elle faisait là.

Heureusement, nous retrouvâmes notre liberté et nous arrêtâmes, essoufflés quelques rues plus loin, un homme criant depuis la sortie arrière du club, refusant de prendre la peine de nous courir après. Dommage, cela aurait pu être marrant ! Sherlock et moi échangeâmes un regard, puis l'hilarité nous prit un court instant avant que nous réalisons que nous avions perdu notre suspect.

- En tout cas, elle doit être contente, tu as laissé ton instinct te guider, souffla le détective en mettant son écharpe et en fermant son manteau pour cacher sa chemise en lambeaux.

- Elle? M'étonnais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Et mon comportement n'était pas instinctif, mais totalement réfléchi. Brièvement. Mais totalement, répétais-je en sentant mes joues prendre feu.

- Si tu le dis... Ceci mit à part, il s'agissait d'une femme. Tu regardes, mais tu n'observes pas, John.

- Tu pourrais changer de refrain, marmonnais-je dans ma barbe en lui tournant le dos pour héler un taxi.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, il ne m'avait sûrement pas entendu.

**POV SHERLOCK**

Concentres-toi, Sherlock. Concentres-toi. Pourquoi le seul endroit où mon cerveau semble se concentrer, c'est dans mon cou, où John a posé ses lèvres?! Mon Dieu, concentres-toi, Sherlock ! John passa devant moi puisque je ne réagissais pas, et dû me tirer le bras pour que je daigne monter à sa suite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Me demanda-t-il après avoir donné la destination au chauffeur.

Heureusement, mon cerveau ne me fit pas défaut pour trouver une excuse :

- Je réfléchissais à ce que nous allions faire... Pourquoi nous avoir donné ce papier à peine arrivé dans le club?

John haussa les épaules et croisa ses jambes. Je fronçais les sourcils, il ne croisait jamais ses jambes... Concentres-toi Sherlock !

- Elle voulait qu'on la suive, dis-je à haute voix en joignant mes mains sous mon menton.

- Elle a besoin d'adrénaline?! C'est... Stupide. Elle se met en danger !

- Quel délit a-t-elle commit a part nous donner une carte où était inscrit _« Travaillez à l'instinct »_, John? Elle est loin d'être stupide. Je dirais qu'elle est maligne et espiègle.

Il marmonna encore quelque chose dans sa barbe et redevint brutalement silencieux. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans ses poches, mais je pouvais deviner qu'elles étaient fermées en poings. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi? Et pourquoi cela me préoccupait tant? Je ne prêtais pas att... Avant même avoir achevée cette pensée, je savais que c'était faux. Ce que pensais John avait toujours été important, voir essentiel. Nous arrivâmes à notre appartement, et je montais sans l'attendre. Je m'allongeais sur le canapé, abandonnant mon manteau et mon écharpe sur le porte-manteau, sans m'occuper de ma chemise déchirée... Il fallait que j'arrête de me laisser distraire. Mais à peine eus-je fermer mes yeux, je repensais à John me plaquant au mur, John m'embrassant dans le cou, John mordillant m... STOP ! Je me rassis d'un bond et m'analysais rapidement, presque par instinct : pouls rapide. Transpiration plus importante. Frissons le long de l'échine. Pupilles dilatées? Je m'approchais du miroir et constatais que oui. Qu'est-ce que..? Non. Je baissais mes yeux vers mon bas-ventre. Ah. Problématique.

- Patchs. Maintenant, dis-je pour moi-même.

J'allais m'en mettre trois quand j'entendis l'eau de la douche couler mais la chaudière ne se mit pas en route. Pourquoi John se lavait-il à l'eau froide...? Oh...

- Cinq patchs... Six !

Je m'allongeais de nouveau sur le canapé mais je me roulais en boule après avoir enfilé ma robe de chambre bleue. Stop. Concentres-toi sur quelque chose, Sherlock. La carte. Qui était cette personne? Une femme. C'était sûr. Même avec sa capuche et son manteau ample, je pouvais deviner qu'elle était une femme. Les chevilles ça ne trompaient pas, ni la façon de courir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre?! Elle ne s'était pas retournée. Elle savait déjà ce que nous allions faire? Ou alors... Elle avait juste suivit son instinct ! Voilà comment elle fonctionnait ! Ces agissements n'avaient aucun sens dans la mesure où son instinct était son guide ! Je souris.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ainsi? Me demanda une voix grave a coté de moi._

Je manquais de sursauter : John. Déjà?

- Notre inconnue.

Il fronça les sourcils et me demanda pourquoi. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides... Et une goutte n'allait pas tarder à couler dans sa nuque... Je me redressais tout en lui répondant :

- Je pense que les risques qu'elle prend sont simplement les conséquences du fait qu'elle suive juste son instinct...

Je passais derrière le canapé, alors que John s'y asseyait. La goutte commença à glisser et ce fut plus fort que moi, je tendis ma main et l'essuyais de mon index en suivant son précèdent chemin.

- ... Sher..?

- Tu devrais mieux t'essuyer, tu vas finir par attraper un rhume... Je prends la salle de bain ! m'écriai-je en détalant vers celle-ci.

Concentres-toi, Sherlock !

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Je dirais que plus ça va, moins ça va pour nos deux colocataires ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, malgré que je le trouve un peu plus court et que la fin ne me paraît pas aussi frustrante que d'habitude, ce qui est un exploit soit-disant passant !

Bref, la suite est déjà en cours de rédaction, j'espère que vous allez pouvoir tenir jusque-là :)

Merci à tous, et à bientôt !

MB


	7. Pourquoi faudrait-il que cela change?

**V.**

_- ENCORE ?!_

**POV SHERLOCK**

- Ouoownne...! Jwwwunn..! Joohhwwu !

- Si tu m'appelles pour que je t'aide à brosser tes dents, ce n'est pas la peine, répondit-il depuis la cuisine où il devait boire son thé.

Je crachais le dentifrice qui m'empêchait de parler dans la baignoire...

- John !

... Oui, la baignoire : l'évier fuyait !

- Jooohn ! Viens m'aider !

Mon ton dû le persuader de venir car il ouvrit la porte alors que j'étais en train d'essayer de refermer le robinet visiblement bloqué.

- Mais qu'as-tu fait?! S'écria-t-il et je vis qu'il se retenait de rire : j'étais tout habillé mais totalement trempé.

- Mais aide-moi ! Fais quelque chose !

- Je vais couper l'arrivée d'eau, dit-il en partant tranquillement.

Dès qu'il a coupé l'eau, il va me le payer, songeais-je en essuyant ma bouche sur ma manche, je devais me changer de toute manière. L'eau cessa brutalement de couler. Enfin ! Je renversais la tête en arrière en soupirant. La journée commençait vraiment mal. John réapparut avec une boite à outils.

- Depuis quand tu as ça? M'étonnais-je en le regardant s'accroupir devant l'évier.

Il étouffa un gloussement.

- Sherlock, beaucoup d'hommes ont au moins ça chez eux... Tu n'en fais pas partie, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Ses yeux errèrent sur ma chemise trempée, qui collait mon torse. J'eus l'impression d'être parfaitement nu. Bouffée de chaleur. Accélération du taux de transpiration et du pouls. Frissons. Ça recommençait. Encore. Les pupilles de John se dilatèrent et je remarquais du coin de l'œil dans le miroir en face de moi, que les miens étaient sombres. John sembla revenir à lui et reporta son attention devant lui.

- Tu devrais te changer avant de tomber malade, lança-t-il d'une voix étrangement grave.

Je hochais la tête... C'était moi qui avait fait une remarque de ce genre hier... A croire qu'on échangeait les rôles. De ce fait, je commençais a défaire ma chemise, mais mes doigts glissaient si bien que je la passais par dessus ma tête en grognant. Mais mes mains restèrent coincées... J'avais oublié les manchettes. Je me tortillais pour tenter de les défaire mais l'eau et le dentifrice sur mes doigts n'arrangeaient pas la tâche, ni mes grandes mains.

Un soupir en face de moi me parvint. Je redressais la tête pour voir John me regarder. Il se leva sans détacher nos regards : ses yeux étaient sombres à m'en donner des frissons... Sans un mot il tendit ses mains pour saisir mes poignets et les défaire. Son contact m'électrisa et je sentis comme une décharge glisser le long de mes bras. Je ne compris pas cet attrait soudain que je ressentis pour ses lèvres. Encore des frissons. Les émotions...

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? John balança mon vêtement dans le panier à linge et détacha enfin son regard.

- Tu vas t'en sortir pour ta ceinture?

Ma gorge se noua et je compris pourquoi il me disait ça : j'avais mis pleins de dentifrice sur moi. Extrêmement dérangeant. Je sentis une chaleur me monter aux joues.

- Oui oui..., soufflais-je et je ne compris pas pourquoi je sentis une pointe de regret naître en moi.

Il se détourna et s'occupa de nouveau de réparer l'évier. Mes yeux errèrent sur son dos, sa taille, sa chute de reins avant de remonter vers sa nuque. Je voulais... Qu'est ce que je voulais?

Un frisson me parcourut, mais cette fois-ci, je pouvais clairement identifier qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que j'avais précédemment : j'avais froid. Comme s'il lisait en moi, sa voix me parvenue :

- Sherlock, couvre-toi.

Je sortis de ma léthargie et obéis. A peine arrivé dans ma chambre, je me laissais glisser le long du mur. Qu'est ce qui nous arrivait ? Qu'est ce que cela signifiait? Je ne comprenais pas... Je ne comprenais pas comment j'en étais arrivé là... Était-ce pareil pour lui? Je pouvais clairement analyser son attitude et déduire qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé dans son comportement vis-a-vis de moi... Et cela était beaucoup plus visible et puissant depuis hier... Depuis cette scène dans le couloir...

Je gémis de frustration et l'arrière de ma tête frappa le mur derrière moi. Les choses ne pouvaient pas être plus simples? J'esquissais un sourire : c'était bien la première fois que je me plaignais de la complexité de quelque chose. Mais... Quand il s'agissait des sentiments et qui plus est, de John, cela devenait un véritable cataclysme dans mon esprit. J'entendis un bruit sourd puis un éclat de victoire d'un timbre de voix que je ne pouvais que reconnaître. Je me levais en hâte, attrapais la première chemise qui me tombait sous les mains (après avoir essuyé celles-ci) et sortis en direction de la salle de bain.

- Tu as réussis à réparer?!

- Évidemment ! S'écria-t-il en rangeant ses affaires.

Je dus faire un effort immense pour ne pas trop le féliciter. On n'est pas trop insistant avec un ami... Enfin, je crois, songeais-je avant de lui décocher mon plus beau sourire. Il parut troubler mais son attention se redirigea vers le bas de mon corps. Que...?

- Tu n'as pas changé de pantalon, Sherlock?

Je fis brusquement demi-tour vers ma chambre. Oups, j'avais oublié. Non, décidément, j'avais un problème.

**POV JOHN**

- Sherlock ! criai-je depuis le salon venant tout juste de raccrocher mon téléphone.

Je n'eus aucune réponse. Bordel, mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait depuis tout ce temps dans sa chambre? Cela faisait une bonne demie-heure qu'il y était, et je n'entendais aucuns bruits. Je l'appelais de nouveau en avançant dans sa direction. Le silence me répondit.

- Enquête ! tentai-je presque sûr qu'il apparaîtrait à ce moment-là.

J'avais vu juste : la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et il manqua de me percuter.

- Du nouveau?

Mon portable vibra à cet instant. Lestrade m'envoyait une photographie, sûrement la nouvelle victime dont il m'avait parlé.

- Un autre mort, répondis-je en ouvrant le message.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant le visage, pendant que Sherlock observait par dessus mon épaule.

- Je crois que l'on vient de découvrir le lien des victimes, John.

Immédiatement, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée, prenant de quoi nous couvrir car dehors il faisait frais, et après que j'ai abandonné l'idée de pouvoir manger à une heure décente, j'attrapais mon porte-feuille au cas où nous allions au restaurant, même si j'eus un instant peur que ça finisse comme hier, et que l'on – ou plutôt Sherlock, change d'avis. Mon estomac n'allait vraiment pas apprécier encore une fois.

Cependant, comme toujours, par amitié, du moins c'est ce que je croyais, je m'élançais à la suite de mon colocataire, ayant pour direction Scotland Yard.

(...)

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez été au _Show men club_?!

Je soupirai face a l'expression choquée de Lestrade. Ne pouvait-il pas se concentrer sur l'enquête?

- Peu importe, intervint Sherlock en croisant mon regard. Nous avons trouvé le lien entre chaque victime.

Peu importe? Bon, là c'était sûr : ça allait jaser !

- Ils sont tous gay, c'est cela?

- Vous avez trouvé ça tout seul? Lança Sherlock avec un sourire moqueur.

- Le meurtrier serait un homophobe? proposai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Lestrade se réinstalla sur son siège, sans nous quitter du regard Sherlock, face à lui, hocha la tête :

- Il faudrait vérifier si les autres victimes avaient pour habitude d'y aller...

- Je vous laisse vous en occuper, répondit Lestrade du tac au tac, je n'aime pas trop ce genre de lieu.

Cette fois-ci, je levai carrément les yeux au ciel. Je ne voulais pas vraiment retourner là-bas, mais visiblement Sherlock n'était pas du même avis car il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

- John ! m'appela-t-il et son ton était sans appel...

… J'étais obligé de venir.

- Au revoir, lançais-je à la volée.

En sortant, je croisais Sally Donovan qui venait de lancer un regard méprisant au détective... Décidément. Je fus soulagé de savoir que je ne serais pas là quand Lestrade lui annoncerait que nous avions dû aller au _Show men club_, Sherlock et moi. Je retins un soupir.

Le chemin jusqu'au taxi se fit en silence, mais à peine nous fûmes assis dans l'habitacle, que la conversation commença.

- Ce pourrait aussi être un homme rejeté qui se venge, proposai-je alors qu'il joignait ses mains sous son menton.

Il haussa un sourcil vers moi, ne s'attendant visiblement pas que je parle de cela. Oui, non, songeais-je, je ne voulais même pas penser à l'endroit où nous retournions !

- Trop radicale une balle dans la tête pour être de la vengeance, mais l'idée n'est pas a exclure.

Je hochais la tête, ne m'attardant pas sur le fait qu'il venait de prendre en considération et positivement, une de mes remarques. Je laissais mon regard errer vers la fenêtre : le malaise entre nous semblait s'être atténué, même si je me doutais que notre destination de ce soir ne ferait que compliquer la situation. Pour ma part, j'avais surtout peur que cela réveille des choses en moi dont je tentais d'ignorer l'existence...

- Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas venir..., intervint-il me sortant de mes pensées.

Je fronçais les sourcils et laissais échapper un petit rire :

- Bien sur, je vais te laisser seul alors qu'il y a un tueur qui s'en prend peut-être à tous ceux qui vont dans ce club, en sachant de surcroît que tu sembles en attirer plus d'un !

Il ne répondit pas, j'osais donc un regard vers lui... Il me scrutait du coin de l'œil avec un petit sourire naissant sur les lèvres. Je notais au passage que ses pommettes étaient un peu rougies... Je pris brutalement conscience à quel point ma phrase était tendancieuse.

- Ah mais... Mais non..., balbutiais-je mal a l'aise. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire.. Enfin si, mais non... Rah et puis zut, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire !

Je me renfrognais sur mon siège, boudant ; et heureusement pour moi, nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'appartement. La situation le fit rire et pour sa peine, je le laissais payer le taxi... Ce devait être une première ! Mais je dû tout de même l'attendre, car nous ne rentrions pas à Baker Street, nous étions venus voir la sœur de la victime, dont Lestrade nous avait donné l'adresse un peu plus tôt. En effet, comme toutes les autres victimes, il avait été retrouvé devant chez lui, étendu sur le sol. Sherlock avait jugé inutile d'aller voir le cadavre à la morgue : une balle dans la tête, ni plus ni moins. Sherlock apparut enfin à mes cotés, et il sonna à la porte sans cesser son petit sourire. J'enfonçais mes mains dans les poches de ma veste alors qu'une jeune femme aux yeux rougis nous ouvrait la porte.

**POV SHERLOCK**

- Je savais que nous perdrions notre temps ! ronchonnais-je en resserrant mon écharpe autour de mon coup alors qu'un vent frais se levait.

John leva ses yeux vers moi. Il était énervé...

- C'était une raison pour être aussi méchant avec elle?! Et puis, si tu le savais nous aurions aussi très bien pu ne pas venir !

Je hélais un taxi tout en lui répondant :

- Je n'ai pas été méchant ! Elle essayait de te draguer avec ses faux sanglots !

- Pourquoi dis-tu qu'ils étaient faux? s'étonna-t-il faisant abstraction de ma première remarque - Dieu soit loué !

Nous montions dans la voiture.

Anthony était le dernier membre de sa famille vivant et elle n'a même pas de photos de lui chez elle?! Il n'y avait pas de paquets de mouchoirs, ni de mouchoirs usagés dans la poubelle et elle a ouvert un nouveau paquet quand elle à commencé à chouiner !

- Mais et ses yeux rouges quand elle nous a ouvert?!

Celle-ci, songeais-je, je pensais qu'il aurait trouvé tout seul...

- En tant que médecin, tu devrais reconnaître quelqu'un qui vient de se droguer, John..

Il fronça les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules et de reporter son attention sur le paysage londonien qui défilait a la fenêtre. Je fis de même de mon coté. Il est vrai que quelque chose m'avait envahi quand j'avais compris que John lui plaisait. Dans un premier temps, je m'étais sentis étonné, puis frustré par le manque de rejet de la part du docteur et au final, j'avais senti une rage incommensurable naître en moi... Mais que voulait-il que je fasse à la fin? Je n'allais pas le laisser sortir avec cette idiote ! ... Je remarquais que cela faisait un moment que John n'avait pas eu de 'petite-amie'... Cette manie lui était peut-être passée !

- J'aurais besoin d'une petite précision..., dit-il soudainement. Tu n'as pas prévenu Lestrade que nous allions chez la victime?

J'esquissais un sourire et n'eus pas besoin de lui répondre, il avait très bien compris. Espiègle, je me penchais vers lui :

- Allez, John, un peu d'adrénaline nous fera du bien.. !

Il parut troublé de notre soudaine proximité. Etrangement, il me communiqua ce sentiment et je me reculais un peu plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude. Heureusement pour moi, le taxi arriva à destination à ce moment-là, et nous pûmes descendre.

Devant nous se dessina une petite maison, avec un jardin - il fallait l'avouer, très bien entretenu. On se serait cru dans un vieux film exposant les périples idiots d'une famille parfaite dans une maison... Parfaite, pour une bonne partie de la population, bien entendu. Personnellement, elle me paraissait tout simplement banale. Je remontais mon col et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le portillon. John jeta des regards aux alentours pour voir si on nous observait. Bien sûr qu'il y avait du monde, c'est pour cela que nous devions paraître naturel. J'observais rapidement les tracés au sol qui indiquait que le cadavre s'était trouvé exactement devant nous. Avec un hochement de tête signifiant notre accord mutuel, je sortis deux épingles de mon sac et les insérais dans la serrure. John s'adossa à l'encadrement :

- Apparemment, c'est tout à fait normal pour une partie de la population que quelqu'un tente de rentrer par effraction dans une maison en plein milieu de la journée...

Je souris.

- Ce n'est pas normal, mais plus nous voudrons nous cacher, moins nous...

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites?!

Bon... Il y avait visiblement quelqu'un de plus perspicace que les autres. Je me tournais vers John qui m'interrogeait du regard. Je me tournai vers la jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années qui se tenait sur le trottoir, et allais lui répondre quand son regard alla de John à moi plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne prenne une expression surprise. Que...?

- Oh ! Vous êtes des amis de Anthony... ! Non, non, n'en dites pas, je comprends ! Il doit y avoir certaine chose que vous voudriez récupérer avant que la police ne tombe dessus ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu... Je comprends que ce genre de situation puisse être dérangeante ! Mais dépêchez-vous avant que l'on ne surprenne !

Puis, elle nous lança une œillade avant de reprendre sa route... Si John a compris...

**POV JOHN**

- Vas-tu m'expliquer à la fin? Demandai-je pour la troisième fois alors que nous rentrions dans la chambre de la victime.

Il ne répondit pas mais me lança un haussement de sourcils. Tant pis, songeai-je, je n'ai pas le temps de chercher à comprendre et je suis sûr que cela n'en vaut pas la peine ! Je reportais mon attention sur la situation : nous n'avions rien trouvé de concluant, du moins rien qui le reliait aux autres victimes plus directement. Pas de soucis d'argent, pas de véritable relation avec sa sœur (ce qui me confirma l'hypothèse de Sherlock)... Non, il avait une vie banale !

- Tiens, je crois que notre cher victime avait une superbe vie sexuelle ! s'écria soudainement le détective, penché par dessus la poubelle.

Je n'allais même pas voir, pas la peine. Autant, ne fus-je pas surpris de découvrir multiples accessoires dans sa table de nuit.

- Il faut que l'on trouve chacun de ses partenaires, s'écria Sherlock en quittant la pièce.

Je le rejoignis rapidement.

- Tous?! Mais comment comptes-tu faire?

- Et si nous allions préparer un plan pour notre sortie de ce soir, John?

_- ENCORE ?!_

* * *

Bonsoir, bonjour ! _  
_

J'ai réussi à vous finir le chapitre bien plus tôt que prévu, alors j'espère que vous êtes contents :) J'ai bien fait attention en me relisant de ne pas faire de fautes, mais je ne suis jamais infaillible, je suis certaine d'en avoir encore oublié, malheureusement !

Pour vous raconter un peu ma vie, je suis actuellement crevée, j'écoute la musique histoire de me booster parce que j'ai une traduction d'anglais à faire (ou un commentaire, tiens, j'ai oublié xD Where is the paper?!). Brouef, je vais devoir m'y mettre, mais j'ai bien envie d'écrire pourtant... On ne peut pas toujours faire ce que l'on souhaite, n'est-ce pas?

J'espère que vous allez tous bien, je vous remercie encore bien fors, et je vous dis à bientôt ! :)

MB


	8. L'étrangeté revèle quelque chose

**VI.**

_- Naturellement : l'alliance._

**POV JOHN**

- Sherlock, viens manger !

- Silence.

Je fermais les yeux et me retins de lui balancer une réplique remplit de jurons ; il aurait le dernier mot de toute manière.

- Je ne te demandais pas ton avis, tentais-je en adoptant un ton ferme.

Je le vis hausser un sourcil depuis le canapé : enfin une réaction !

- C'est un ordre, John?

J'esquissais un sourire en éteignant le feu sous la poêle.

- Exactement.

Il tourna franchement sa tête vers la cuisine, mais je me déplaçais vers l'autre cote, rompant notre contact visuel.

- Et... Si je n'obéis pas?

Je m'arrêtais dans mon élan. Il le faisait exprès, n'est ce pas? Je me dirigeais donc vers le salon.

- Je t'enfoncerais ce morceau de viande dans le gosier.. !

Nos regards se rencontrèrent, et je pouvais encore y déceler toute son espièglerie.

- Allez, Sherlock ! Tu n'as pas manger depuis hier.

- Je réfléchissais.

- Oui, tu réfléchissais, ce n'est plus le cas, alors viens manger.

Il se redressa de mauvaise grâce mais ne vint pas dans ma direction, cherchant visiblement à me répondre quelque chose. Il voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot, même si parfois avec moi, il se retenait. Mais actuellement, je me demandais ce qui pouvait se passer dans son esprit...

**POV SHERLOCK**

Gardez le contrôle... Ne pas céder a la tentation de se lancer dans un petit jeu... Pourquoi alors, ais-je vraiment envie de voir de quoi il est capable..? Jusqu'où ira-t-il? Serait-il à même d'aller aussi loin que lors de notre première venue dans le _Show men club_? Un frisson me parcourut à ce souvenir. Au diable le contrôle ! m'énervais-je intérieurement. Je me rallongeais sur le canapé, glissant mes mains sous ma tête :

- Non, capitulais-je avec un sourire en coin.

Je me doutais que ce qui irradiait de mon corps à cet instant précis, n'était pas... Approprié. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment agir. Et je laissais seulement mon instinct prendre le dessus, comme je m'entraînais à le faire depuis quelques temps... « Travaillez à l'instinct »... Voila qui pourrait se révéler... Intéressant !

J'entendis le sol craquer légèrement alors que John se déplaçait visiblement dans ma direction. Je fermais mes paupières en tentant de garder le contrôle, une fois de plus. Je sentis la chaleur qui émanait de lui m'atteindre quand il fut juste au dessus de ma tête. Un léger frisson me parcourut. Pas la peine d'être un maître dans l'art de la déduction pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait... Un instant j'eus peur. Peur de moi. Peur de John. Peur de la situation. Peur de ce qui pouvait arriver. Cependant, je n'eus pas le loisir de plus y penser, car je sentis une de ses main se poser sur l'accoudoir juste à côté de mes cheveux. Il se pencha légèrement vers l'avant et j'ouvris les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

Il se tenait juste au dessus de moi, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens et... Seigneur, j'y lisais un nombre incommensurable de sentiment. Il avait un léger sourire sur le visage, mais semblait être beaucoup plus maître de lui-même que je ne l'étais.

- A quoi est-ce que tu joues? souffla-t-il d'une voix bien plus grave qu'a l'habitude.

Frissons. Chaleur. Ça recommençait. Je fermais mes yeux ayant peur que ceux-ci soient trop expressif.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je dans un murmure.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi perdu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment agir... Je savais toujours... Mais John était arrivé, et tous mes pronostics avaient volé en éclat, tout mon contrôle, tout... Mise à part les émotions. Je les avais ressenties, plus fortes, plus nombreuses, plus incontrôlables, plus mystérieuses.

- Tu ne sais pas quelles sont les règles non plus, alors? intervint sa voix sur le même ton.

Les règles? Oh, non... Et j'en avais fichtrement rien à faire... Quoique non, si elles n'avaient pas leur importance, je serais sûrement déjà en train d'assouvir tous mes désirs !

- Tu n'as qu'à les instaurer? proposai-je sentant de délicats frissons glisser le long de mon échine.

Je retins ma respiration un bref moment pour me calmer.

- Le problème, c'est qu'il faudrait les respecter, et je ne suis pas sûr que nous soyons capables de le faire... Très longtemps.

Mon cœur s'emballa. Qu'est ce que nous étions en train de faire? Je le savais très bien, flirter était un comportement bien qu'étrange, facilement remarquable ! Mais... Pourquoi agissions-nous ainsi? Jamais nous avions été aussi... Directs.

- Alors, que proposes-tu? demandais-je en tentant de me composer un visage impassible alors que j'étais a la limite de trembler.

- « Travaillez à l'instinct »...?

J'ouvris les yeux, brusquement pour découvrir que les siens étaient fermés et qu'il cachait son visage dans son bras.

- Instinct...? soufflais-je pour moi-même.

Je tendis alors ma main et elle effleura ses cheveux, juste un peu avant que je ne me rétracte brusquement. Je me redressais d'un bond :

- Allons manger.

Je disparus rapidement vers la cuisine, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Instinct? Oui, j'étais surtout pitoyable. Quand John réapparut, ce qui n'était que quelques instants après, ses pupilles étaient encore un peu dilatées, mais son visage restait impassible. Quant au mien, vu comment mes joues semblaient tout simplement en cours de cuisson, je me doutais que je devais être légèrement... Coloré.

John prit place face à moi, sans rompre le contact visuel. Je n'osais bouger.

- Bon appétit alors, sourit-il et, enfin, la tension commença à disparaître petit à petit.

Cependant, je me doutais que tout cela aurait de nouveau lieu, et Dieu seul savait quand nous ne serions plus en mesure de nous contenir, au péril de notre amitié.

**POV JOHN **

- Alors, quel est ton plan pour ce soir ? Demandais-je dans l'espoir de rompre le silence qui avait remplit le repas.

Il releva la tête vers moi, joignant brièvement ses mains sous son menton.

- Eh bien, j'ai eu une petite idée après que Molly m'ait envoyé le rapport de l'autopsie...

Je haussais un sourcil :

- Je t'écoute.

(...)

- Notre plan est ridicule, assénai-je pour la quatrième fois de la soirée.

Sherlock émergea de la salle de bain :

- Ne sois pas si tendu, John.

Je tournais ma tête vers lui et eus un temps d'arrêt... Il avait mis une chemise pourpre et un pantalon noir, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui était différent... Je me rapprochais et le contournais, le scannant du regard.

- ... John?

- Tu as mis du parfum... Tu t'es fais les ongles... Tu as coiffé tes cheveux à la perfection... Dis-moi, tu as vraiment l'intention de faire beaucoup plus sensation que la dernière fois, c'est cela?!

Je fronçais les sourcils, mais tentais de sourire pour ne pas qu'il pense que j'étais jaloux. Loin de moi cette idée là... J'étais juste... Inquiet !

- Que devrais-je dire de toi?! S'exclama-t-il en croisant les bras. Tu as mis un blazer noir que je ne t'avais jamais vu mettre, avec une chemise verte foncée que je n'avais jamais vu non plus ; tu as mis du gel et... Nettoyé tes chaussures !

Je retins un soupir face à son air mi-choqué, mi-agacé.

- Bon tu sais quoi? Allons-y avant que je ne t'attache à une chaise pour te garder en sécurité.

Bordel, John... Plus tendancieux, ce n'est pas possible.. !

- L'idée pourrait être intéressante...

- Tais-toi, on y va.

Je déguerpis en hélant un taxi pendant qu'il lâchait un petit rire. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi après tout.

Nous nous installâmes en silence, enfin si on omettait ses brefs éclats de rire qui durèrent au moins deux bonnes minutes.

Dehors, la nuit avait enveloppée la ville qui semblait parfaitement endormie... Ce calme ne me présageait rien qui vaille, et je n'aimais pas cela. Je savais que cela ne servirait à rien de le dire à Sherlock, il n'en changerait pas son attitude.

Nous arrivâmes trop vite à mon goût.

- Bien, allons accomplir notre mission, marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.

Sherlock m'adressa un léger sourire en coin alors que nous quittions le taxi. L'entrée était aussi bondée que la première fois et heureusement, le videur n'était pas le même ! J'avais oublié ce détail, remarquai-je brièvement. Cela aurait pu compromettre tout notre plan... Prudemment, mais le plus naturellement possible, nous avançâmes. Il y avait moins de monde que la dernière fois, peut-être que le meurtre y était pour quelque chose..? En tout cas, je n'étais toujours pas à l'aise ; j'avais envie de fuir. Je ne voulais pas rester, je voulais attraper Sherlock et le ramener à l'appartement loin de ces regards languissants. Certes, certains hommes se comportaient convenablement, or d'autres... Nous bouffaient des yeux et je n'aimais pas ça... Sherlock était tellement... Attractif quand il voulait !

- Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser avec ce jean moulant, s'exclama-t-il en glissant derrière moi.

Je haussais un sourcil en voyant qu'il dévisageait un homme au loin qui nous observait.

- Sherlock. Nous devons nous concentrer sur l'enquête.

Il reporta son attention sur moi et je pus voir une étrange lueur dans ses yeux, mais elle disparut rapidement et je ne pus l'identifier.

- Oui, alors, nous le mettons en action ce plan? s'exclama-t-il en m'entraînant vers la piste.

Bien. A partir de là, ça allait devenir compliqué. Nos deux victimes étaient de grands danseurs, il était donc inévitable que nous les imitions. Danser n'a jamais été un problème pour moi, un bon cavalier avait toujours plus de succès. Non, le soucis, c'était de danser avec... Sherlock. Eh..! Pourquoi ils ralentissent la musique?! Génial, un slow !

- Ça va jaser..., soufflais-je quand il se tourna vers moi.

- Chut. Approche et observe les potentiels tueurs en série.

Il se rapprocha de moi et je dû faire un effort monumental pour ne pas rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ok, Watson, c'est pas le moment de fléchir. J'attrapais sa hanche alors que mon bras encerclait sa taille. Et là, un léger détail contraignant apparut :

- Sherlock, comment veux-tu que j'observe discrètement alors que ton épaule bloque la totalité de mon champ de vision?

Il baissa les yeux vers moi.

- Ah. Eh bien, danse et moi je cherche.

Puis, il se focalisa de nouveau sur la foule. Il se fout de moi? Il se fout de moi. Oui, il à ce petit sourire en coin. Très bien, mon talon rencontra alors malencontreusement son pied. Il grimaça et me jeta un regard noir.

- Complexé, marmonna-t-il mais assez fort pour que je l'entende.

- Enfoiré.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Je pivotais légèrement ma tête vers la gauche pour observer tant bien que mal les autres danseurs.

- Comment veux-tu que l'on trouve quelqu'un comme cela?!

- Cherche quelqu'un qui regarde partout et qui était là la dernière fois..., soupira Sherlock agacé devant mon manque d'entrain.

A vrai dire, je n'arrivais pas à résonner. Sa chaleur me captivait totalement et la seule chose dont j'étais sûr c'était de notre position. Je dansais collé a mon colocataire... Mais j'avais toujours aimé danser, et la musique était parfaite ! _Un, deux. Un, un, deux. Un, deux..._

- John..?

- Hum?

- Tu pourrais te concentrer sur la mission, s'il te plaît?

Je levais la tête vers lui, remarquant ses pommettes légèrement rougies... Que ?

- Mais je suis concentré !

Il esquissa un sourire et je compris après pourquoi :

- Dans ce cas, pourrais-tu cesser de faire des petits cercles sur ma hanche avec ton pouce?

Je sursautais et m'empourprais en le lâchant immédiatement, mais il arrêta mon geste pour que l'on n'attire pas l'attention.

- Désolé... Désolé, bredouillai-je en toussotant.

Seigneur. Je me fais peur.

- Il y a deux hommes qui étaient là, la fois précédente, lança-t-il coupant court au tournant gênant que prenait la situation.

- Où ?

En rythme avec la musique, il nous fit tourner sur nous-mêmes et seulement un instant, nos hanches s'effleurèrent, pourtant, ce fut suffisant pour me troubler une seconde. Sherlock se pencha vers mon oreille droite et me dit :

- L'homme avec le tee-shirt vert, près de la porte rouge et l'homme en noir, roux, à quelques mètres sur ta droite.

J'observais. Le premier ne paraissait pas bien menaçant mais il ne cessait de regarder dans tous les coins, nerveux. Le deuxième ne se préoccupait de personnes, il était seul... Énigmatique.

La musique changea et nous décidâmes d'aller prendre à boire pour pouvoir garder un œil facilement sur nos potentiels suspects. Enfin, je n'étais plus enlacé à Sherlock...

J'enlevais mon blazer avant de m'asseoir sur le tabouret sous le regard attentif du détective... Non, la tension actuelle, l'atmosphère qui apparaissait de plus en plus entre nous, c'était de moins en moins supportable... De plus en plus incompréhensible.

Nous commandâmes à boire auprès de la serveuse qui m'offrit un magnifique sourire. Wow. Cheveux blonds interminables, yeux verts parfaitement envoûtants. Ah... Sauf que je suis censé être gay... Je me maudis intérieurement... Quand je remarquais le regard insistant de Sherlock. Lui avait compris.

Je souris et ébouriffais ses cheveux avec un petit rire : avoir l'air affectueux et naturel afin d'assurer ma couverture, récitai-je mentalement même s'il fut compliqué d'ignorer les légers frissons qui me traversèrent. De son côté, Sherlock avait un petit sourire et ses yeux étaient étrangement sombres. Cela en devenait encore plus attrayant... Stop. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait?! Qu'est ce qui nous arrivait?! On avait peut-être un meurtrier autour de nous, et... On.. On flirtait?!

Soudainement, il se leva de sa chaise, passant un bras autour de mon épaule et approchant dangereusement de moi. Mais, son regard ne renseignant sur ce qu'il faisait, et toutes craintes me quitta : je lui saisis les hanches en « souriant » et il me souffla :

- Le roux nous regarde étrangement depuis que nous sommes sortit de la piste...

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Il avança ses lèvres de mon oreille, et se colla presque totalement à moi. Intérieurement, on venait de déclarer l'heure de ma mort.

- Tu te souviens du plan ?

_- Naturellement : l'alliance._

La suite, confirma mon décès : il me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Une réplique du type : « Continue comme ça et je te prends sur ce fichu comptoir » manqua de franchir mes lèvres mais il m'interrompit en glissant discrètement la bague à mon annulaire. Il souffla :

- Sortons. N'oublie pas de faire semblant de l'enlever sous son nez.

- File devant, je finis mon verre, dis-je un peu plus fort en me détournant de lui.

Il lâcha son parfait « faux-sourire » de comédien et partie vers la sortie. Du coin de l'œil, je vérifiais que j'étais le centre de l'attention de l'homme et retirait prestement l'alliance, comme si c'était catastrophique. Je n'avais jamais commis d'adultère, alors devoir être naturel pour le faire, ce n'était pas très facile. La serveuse me fit sursauter lorsqu'elle ramassa mon verre vide, mais je remarquais que toute lueur avait quitté son regard quand elle vit ce que je faisais. Bon, si elle avait compris, peut-être que l'autre homme aussi.

Je sortis rapidement à mon tour.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Alors, ne suis-je pas super meugnonne? Deux chapitres en une semaine ! :D Héhey ^^ Bon, j'avoue que je n'étais pas du tout partie pour vous le poster aujourd'hui, mais finalement, j'ai amplement eu le temps de m'en occuper, donc bon.

J'espère que tout le monde va bien ; je suis toujours aussi contente de vos reviews, et n'hésitez-pas à me donner vos avis sur ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer, sur l'évolution Sherlock/John, sur l'enquête ; j'aime bien savoir les spéculations de mes lecteurs :D Mais si vous n'avez pas le temps, ou l'envie, je ne vous en voudrais pas !

A bientôt, j'espère ;)

MB


	9. Même les meilleurs peuvent s'effondrer

**VII**.

_- Répond-moi, je t'en prie. Dis-moi que tu vas bien !_

**POV NARRATOR**

Le silence de la nuit était perturbant.

Parfois, on se dit que le monde vient tout juste de cesser d'exister, et qu'il n'y a plus que nous. Que rien n'a perduré et que nous sommes définitivement seul. Alors, nous partons en quête de l'autre, parce qu'il faut le trouver, parce qu'il faut garder l'espoir que nous ne sommes pas seuls, qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il y a quelqu'un qui nous attend aussi quelque part...

Parfois, John se dit que plus personne ne l'attend, mais alors il y a un visage, des lignes, des couleurs qui prennent forme dans son esprit, et bien que cela le perturbe, il sait qu'il y a quelqu'un qui est là, et à qui il tient... Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il s'est aventuré à la suite de cette personne, quand le vent s'est levé alors qu'il poussait la porte de la sortie, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point la nuit serait longue, à quel point la nuit serait éprouvante pour lui, pour eux. Alors, il a laissé ses pieds fouler le sol, il a laissé son esprit se remémorer le plan et le guider vers la ruelle adjacente. Il avait peur, certes. Il y avait toujours cette crainte que quelque chose se passe mal, qu'ils n'aient pas prévu un événement. Cependant, il s'est simplement contenté de garder espoir et de se diriger vers le point de rendez-vous, de laisser ses mains devenir moites et se convaincre que ce n'était rien... Mais, lorsqu'il ralentit alors qu'il approchait de la rue, afin de vérifier si l'homme était bien à sa suite, il sursauta car un vélo lui coupa la route et qu'un petit papier vola à sa suite, avant de tomber près de lui... Il ne prit pas la peine de poursuivre la personne, qui était déjà loin et qu'il n'avait pu correctement identifier : sur le carré blanc sur le sol, ces mots s'alignèrent, et il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas :

_Travaillez à l'instinct_

La pluie, déjà un peu présente choisit cet instant pour augmenter, et bientôt le papier se gondola et l'encre ne forma plus qu'une vulgaire tâche. John sentit son cœur battre bien plus fort, notamment lorsqu'il constata que le « roux » ne l'avait pas suivit, et que ça n'avait tout bonnement pas fonctionné ! Un horrible tremblement s'empara de lui, et la personne qui se formait dans son esprit semblait lui hurler qu'elle était en danger : Sherlock avait un problème.

Immédiatement, il dévala le peu de chemin qu'il lui restait et tourna sur sa gauche, se retrouva au lieu de rendez-vous. Mais Sherlock était adossé au mur, l'attendant comme prévu et rien ne semblait le perturber. Or, John savait. Oui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était certain de ce que lui disait son instinct. Et lorsqu'il perçut un mouvement au bout du chemin, dans l'obscurité qui tombait, il n'hésita pas pour hurler à Sherlock de se coucher sur le sol.

Quasiment instantanément les coups de feux résonnèrent. Ils étaient précis et nets, frappant le mur où se trouvait le détective quelques secondes plus tôt. Il aurait pu mourir. Il aurait dû mourir.

- Sherlock, vite ! S'écria John en attirant son colocataire derrière une benne à ordures.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et se précipita vers lui.

- C'est une femme, dit-il immédiatement sans prendre la peine de vérifier s'il n'était pas blessé ; John le faisait à place après tout.

- Oui, eh bien, femme ou pas, elle semble vouloir nous mettre sur son tableau de chasse ! Répondit John en sortant son arme dissimulée dans son dos.

Il entendit brièvement la fausse alliance tomber sur le sol, et sortit doucement sa tête sur le côté pour voir où en était l'ennemi. La balle lui frôla l'oreille. Mon Dieu, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi précis, c'était sûrement lorsqu'il était encore en service. Il se douta qu'elle devait avoir vision nocturne, ce qui était un avantage considérable. A ses côtés, il ne remarqua pas que Sherlock avait saisit la bague et l'observait avec application. Il venait de résoudre l'affaire. Il venait de comprendre. En revanche, il avait aussi saisit que la personne au bout de la rue préférerait mourir plutôt que de se rendre. Résultat : c'était soit eux, soit elle.

- John, elle va nous tuer, affirma-t-il sans laisser dans sa voix transparaître un souffle d'inquiétude.

- Oui, il me semble en effet que c'est le principe même lorsque l'on tire sur des gens !

- Tu ne comprends pas, dit Sherlock en posant sa main sur le bras de John pour l'immobiliser un instant. Elle va nous tuer maintenant. Si nous fuyons, elle va nous poursuivre. Éternellement, elle...

Mais John n'écoutait plus. Non, il n'entendait pas ce que son ami lui disait, car au loin, il distinguait le vélo qui avait lancé la carte un peu plus tôt. Oui, il était sûr qu'il s'agissait du même. Et cette personne se dirigeait tout bonnement vers un parc, et elle venait de laisser le portillon ouvert. John, à son tour, compris : il devait y aller. Elle leur donnait un plan.

- Sherlock. Je vais la distraire et toi, tu cours jusqu'au parc.

- Quoi ?! … John !

Mais le docteur, ancien militaire, s'était déjà tourné, vérifiant les munitions qui lui restait, se préparant à faire feu.

- Elle se rapproche, donc on ne discute pas. Je te retrouve là-bas. Si tu penses qu'elle est déterminée à nous tuer, elle va nous y poursuivre. On ne peut pas rester ici, elle va venir et nous mettre une putain de balle entre les deux yeux.

- Je...

- Sherlock, maintenant !

Ce fut certainement l'unique fois où Sherlock obéit aussi facilement à John, car lorsqu'il vit celui-ci se redresser et tirer, il obéit et prit la direction du parc, courant à en perdre haleine : il devait aller le plus vite possible. Il devait tout faire pour que John n'ai pas à tenir trop longtemps. Il atteignit enfin les arbres et se camoufla rapidement. Les coups de feu venait de cesser. Il ferma les yeux et sentit un frisson courir le long de son échine. La peur. Non, l'inquiétude. Il s'inquiétait pour John. Les émotions commençait à l'envahir. Oui, il avait failli, parce que ce soir, il savait qu'il avait mis John dans une posture difficile, et que c'était encore par sa faute. Il aurait dû se douter que cela avait un lien avec une femme. Les alliances sur les annulaires des victimes dont on devinait facilement leur récente présence, et le fait que ce soit des hommes homosexuels. La meurtrière en voyait tous les jours, elles savaient exactement ce qui se passait dans leur vie personnelle : les gens ont tendance à raconter tout à des inconnus... Et voilà comment la serveuse du _Show men club_, la voisine de Anthony, qui les avait surpris en train de vouloir rentrer chez lui après sa mort, venait de les prendre pour cible. Elle devait avoir été quitté par son petit ami parce qu'il aimait un autre homme, ou alors elle l'avait surpris avec un autre homme. Oui, cela correspondait mieux, dans la mesure où ils venaient de lui faire croire que John était en plein adultère.

Sherlock jeta un regard vers la ruelle, les yeux lui piquant. Seigneur, si John était blessé il allait encore s'en vouloir éternellement... Mais, quelqu'un le percuta alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder.

- John ! S'écria-t-il en l'encerclant dans ses bras, incapable de retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Dans ses bras, le docteur fronça les sourcils et se sépara rapidement :

- Vite, elle arrive. Il faut que nous nous cachions quelque part pour trouver une idée !

Pourtant, devant lui, il voyait bien que Sherlock avait eu peur. Oui, il voyait les sentiments de Sherlock comme dans un livre ouvert. Les sentiments. Ce n'était pas normal... Quelque chose clochait...

Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir de plus y penser car un coup de feu retentit derrière eux, leur rappelant qu'ils devaient rapidement fuir.

Devant eux, dans le nuit sombre qui s'était installée, les arbres assombrissaient encore plus l'environnement, et les quelques lampadaires créaient des ombres effrayantes sur le sol. John sortit son portable et composa rapidement le numéro de Lestrade, alors que Sherlock l'entraînait derrière un bosquet.

- C'est bon, j'ai prévenu Lestrade, je lui ai dit d'arriver en douce... Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Sherlock n'avait rien d'habituel. C'était comme s'il refusait de réfléchir, comme si le fait d'avoir craint pour la vie de John avait puisé le peu de forces qu'il lui restait... Quand est-ce qu'il avait bien dormi pour la dernière fois ? Quand est-ce qu'il avait bien mangé ? Non, son corps ne pouvait pas lui faire défaut uniquement parce qu'il avait usé de l'adrénaline pendant un instant. Non, les étourdissements n'étaient pas là. Tout allait bien, tout allait toujours bien. Ils allaient juste avoir peur mais au final, ils seraient de retour à Baker Street demain. Il ne devait pas laisser son esprit se faire écraser par son corps. Il devait être capable de sauver John. De s'en sortir.

- Sherlock..., souffla John en posant sa main sur son front brûlant.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, et se contenta de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de John en tentant de réguler sa respiration.

- C'est bon, John. Attendons Lestrade, ici...

Habituellement, il aurait voulu tout résoudre tout seul, mais ce soir-là, alors qu'il était trempé par la pluie, que leurs vêtements les collaient, il ne voulait pas, peu importe comment cette criminelle allait être stoppée, il voulait juste mettre John en sécurité et que son cerveau s'arrête. C'était comme si aujourd'hui, tout son être avait décidé que ça en était trop, qu'il ne pouvait supporter plus et qu'il allait en payer les conséquences. Depuis quelque temps, sûrement une semaine tout au plus, la relation avec John était devenue intenable. Il fallait se l'avouer, ils étaient tous les deux perdus, ils ne savaient même plus comment se comporter l'un envers l'autre !

Soudain, ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux, et cessèrent alors tout mouvement. La main de John alla chercher le poignet de Sherlock, sentant par la même occasion que son pouls partait en flèche. Le docteur se rassurait en se disant que ce pouvait très bien être Lestrade qui venait d'arriver, mais il conclut que c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour que ce soit lui. A ces côtés, il sentait que Sherlock défaillait : la fatigue, l'épuisement moral et physique allaient avoir raison de lui.

Dans la nuit sombre, sous la fine pluie qui avait succédé à l'averse, John sentit que le froid l'envahissait. Il se retint de claquer des dents et focalisa son attention sur ce qu'il pouvait entendre : il ne voulait absolument pas que leur ennemi s'amuse à les prendre par surprise, même s'il trouvait que leur position n'était franchement pas à leur avantage. Derrière un bosquet, il suffisait que quelqu'un se penche pour remarquer leur présence, et heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas trop de lumière : leurs ombres étaient aurait été très facilement décelables.

A ses côtés, la respiration de Sherlock était devenu très calme, et il n'osa pas bouger pour vérifier s'il dormait ou non. L'ennemi était tout proche, son instinct lui criait même qu'il fallait qu'ils bougent. Mais si le détective n'était pas prêt de courir au moment où John s'élancerait alors ce n'était même pas la peine. Il valait mieux préserver leurs forces.

Les bruits de feuillage recommencèrent et pire même : ils se rapprochèrent. Doucement, John lâcha Sherlock pour saisir son portable dans sa poche. Oui, il venait d'avoir une idée : il allait tenter de voir ce qui se passait avec le reflet dans l'écran. Pourtant, il sentit monter en lui un soupçon de peur. C'était comme si le fait de découvrir ce qui se passait derrière eux, allait le rendre vulnérable... Les rendre vulnérables.

Il jeta un œil à son voisin qui était toujours appuyer sur son épaule droite. Ses yeux étaient fermés, John jura dans sa barbe... Et manqua de hurler en découvrant un tâche rouge sur sa joue. Il avait une égratignure, rien de bien grave, mais c'était suffisant pour inquiéter le docteur. Celui-ci décida qu'il était temps de savoir d'où venait ces bruits, et surtout qui en était l'auteur. Délicatement, il leva son téléphone, s'arrangeant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop visible depuis l'allée, et après quelques ajustements, remarqua que c'était la personne qui était sur le vélo... Il reconnaissait le sweater noir avec la capuche, et réussit à distinguer des longs cheveux qu'il devina bruns ou châtains très foncés. Alors, Sherlock avait eu raison, il s'agissait bien d'une femme. Que devait-il faire ? Pouvait-il lui faire confiance en lui demandant de l'aide ? Ou bien risquait-il de les mettre en danger ? Il se doutait bien que si Sherlock était dans un autre état, il aurait littéralement sauté sur l'occasion pour entrer en contact avec elle. Mais les circonstances étaient différentes : Sherlock n'allait visiblement pas bien. Et cette personne – cette femme, semblait la seule à pouvoir lui indiquer la position de leur ennemi...

De nouveau, son attention se porta sur son colocataire. Son teint était pâle et sa joue continuait de saigner d'un léger filet, mais même la pluie n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter. John souleva sa main gauche pour essuyer délicatement, ce qui eut le don de faire ouvrir les yeux au blessé. John le rassura en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure aux cheveux bouclés. Il reçut un léger soupir de contentement, et un faible sourire. Non, il n'allait pas bouger, il allait attendre. Leur ennemi était visiblement partit et la femme dans l'allée ne bougeait plus... D'ailleurs, pourquoi ? John fronça les sourcils et l'inquiétude le reprit encore.

Certes, il commençait à avoir l'habitude d'être souvent inquiet mais tout de même... Cette fois-ci c'était différent. Peut-être parce que la semaine n'avait rien eu de commun. Un doux sourire filtra ses lèvres en y repensant Seigneur, il s'était prit la tête pour rien. Peu importe ce qu'il ressentait pour Sherlock, le principal c'était que tout aille bien entre eux, non ? Et c'était toujours le cas.

Il rangea son portable, ne voyant pas le message que venait de lui envoyer Lestrade. Il fit reposer sa tête sur celle de Sherlock, et fronça les sourcils en sentant à quel point il était gelé.

- Sherlock, souffla-t-il en se redressant.

Ils devaient partir, faire quelque chose. S'ils restaient immobile, l'humidité plus la fraîcheur allaient finir par les rendre malades.

- Sherlock, répéta-t-il en essayant de le secouer le plus silencieusement possible.

L'homme à ses côtés ouvrit ses yeux faiblement, mais il les referma presque aussitôt. John aurait presque cru qu'il s'agissait d'un _burn-out_...

- Sherlock, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici.

Il ne répondit toujours pas... Le cœur de John commença à s'accélérer, surtout qu'il n'osait pas être trop bruyant.

_- Répond-moi, je t'en prie. Dis-moi que tu vas bien !_

- Jo... John...

Ce dernier manqua de soupirer bruyamment, face au soulagement que la voix de son ami venait de lui procurer.

- Allez, fais un effort, nous allons rentrer à la maison, tu vas voir, ça va aller...

Sherlock sourit doucement et essaya de s'asseoir un peu plus droit. Oui, bien sûr qu'il savait que tout irait bien. Ils y arrivaient toujours, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait leur arriver quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

John en profita pour jeter un regard par-dessus le buisson : il n'y avait plus personne. Il se rabaissa et la pluie s'intensifia à cet instant précis.

- Il n'y a plus personne, je ne sais pas où elle est.

- John...

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Il faut que nous bougions, je crois que ce serait mieux. Nous allons finir par mourir de froid.

Sherlock se tourna vers son ami, et manqua de s'effondrer.

- Sherlock !

- John...

- Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas...

Il l'aida à se mettre sur ses genoux, seulement Sherlock tomba dans ses bras, et l'enlaça brusquement, comme si toute sa vie en dépendait. Il sentit presque les larmes naître aux bords de ses yeux...

Un coup de feu retentit.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Je viens de m'acharner pour faire ce chapitre, je voulais absolument respecter mon temps de postage, même si la dernière fois j'en avais posté deux, je me suis dit : "Non, Margaux, tu ne peux pas ne pas en poster. Même si c'est à minuit, tu dois le faire. Maintenant.". Du coup, pendant un long trajet, j'ai pris l'ordinateur, même si il faisait sombre et que je m'explosais les yeux, même si je m'endormais, je me suis dit "Merde, pense à tes lecteurs T.T" ! Donc, voilà, je vous l'ai enfin pondu 8D J'espère vraiment que ça vous à plu, et je vous préviens... Le prochain... Va être... [la connexion vient d'être subitement interrompue, veuillez réessayer plus tard].

MB

P.S : Merci à tout le monde, et gros beusous !


	10. La prise de conscience sera soudaine

**VIII.  
**

_- Non... John... _

**POV JOHN**

A l'instant précis où le bruit parvint à mes oreilles, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et mes réflexes de militaire m'aidèrent à plaquer Sherlock à terre. Je ne pus retenir sa tête qui frappa un peu trop fort le sol.

Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps de lui demander si tout allait bien car je saisis mon Browning et me tournais dans la direction de notre ennemi. Elle était là, l'arme pointée vers nous, les cheveux blonds mouillées lui collant au visage, les sourcils froncés. Elle était furieuse et effrayante.

- Rendez vous ! La police est sûrement déjà là, vous allez finir par vous faire tuer à ce rythme-là !

- Tu n'as pas honte?! Faire croire à ta femme que tu l'aimes alors que tu vois cet homme ! Cracha-t-elle en avançant vers moi, ne quittant pas mon regard, ignorant royalement Sherlock étendu à mes côtés.

Je ne savais même pas s'il était blessé.

- Ce n'était qu'un piège ! Répondis-je ne sachant pas si elle allait apprécier découvrir que tout était faux.

Les mots durent monter jusqu'à son esprit car elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Nous ne sommes même pas ensemble ! Continuai-je sans baisser ma garde.

Cette phrase fit immédiatement tout échouer dans la mesure où elle explosa brutalement de rire.

- Et tu penses réussir à me faire croire cela?! Depuis une dizaine d'années je vois des hommes tomber amoureux, je vois des couples se former, et tu vas me faire croire que tu ne l'aimes pas?!

Je fronçais les sourcils. Bon, je n'avais visiblement pas choisit le bon argument...

- Toujours est-il que nous travaillons pour la police, nous savons que vous avez tué ces deux hommes !

- Ils ont quitté leurs femmes pour un homme ! Tout comme tu l'as fait pour lui !

Bien sûr... L'alliance !

- C'était faux ! Ce n'était pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas marié, il s'agit de l'alliance de quelqu'un d'autre !

Je voyais bien qu'elle hésitait à me croire, mais j'espérais du fond de mon cœur qu'elle allait comprendre son erreur et au mieux, se rendre. Je n'avais jamais soupçonner un tel optimisme chez moi, or ceci ne changea rien à ce qui survint.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement puis son regard alterna entre Sherlock et moi plusieurs fois. Sa main était toujours crispée sur son arme – moi aussi d'ailleurs, et la pluie apparaissant de nouveau, ne la perturba nullement.

Qu'est-ce que Sherlock aurait vu ? Au moment même où je commençais à tenter de l'étudier, un détail vint en moi brutalement, comme une illumination : elle nous avait servit à boire au bar, c'était forcément pour cela que Sherlock se sentait étrange !

A travers son changement d'attitude, je conclus qu'elle se doutait de ce qui se passait dans mon esprit !

- Il ne me faut pas d'obstacles, je n'ai pas le droit à l'échec !

- Que lui avez-vous donné ?! M'écriai-je et je découvris avec horreur que mon pouls partait dans des allures folles.

Elle esquissa un sourire en biais qui eut le don de m'effrayer. C'était devenu mon point faible : Sherlock. J'avais perpétuellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, perpétuellement peur qu'il soit en danger, perpétuellement peur que l'on s'en prenne à lui. Encore et encore. Et j'avais raison, parce que aujourd'hui, il était étendu à mes pieds, et j'étais incapable de faire quoique ce soit !

- Tant pis, assena-t-elle comme si elle répondait à une de ses pensées. Je ne vous laisserais pas me retenir de continuer, il bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe ! L'amour n'est pas un jeu !

- Je ne pense pas l'inverse, répondis-je et le calme de ma voix m'étonna. Vous nous avez déjà vu. Je sais que vous nous avez vu la première fois, sûrement en train de nous observer lorsque nous avons dansé. Qu'avez-vous conclu ? Vous pensez réellement que nous jouons avec les sentiments ?!

- Mais c'était faux ! Cracha-t-elle méchamment.

- Et si ce n'était qu'une excuse... ? Avez-vous tout simplement pensé que l'Amour pouvait être bien plus compliqué ?!

- Ah ah ! Vous allez me dire que vous l'aimez maintenant ?!

- A votre avis ?

La phrase tomba brutalement, seule la pluie se fit entendre, émettant de petits clapotis, les gouttelettes tombant dans les flaques déjà formées sur le sol humide.

Cela aurait presque pu être reposant, émouvant, apaisant... Mais un étrange silence apparut entre nous. Ne venais-je pas de révéler que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour Sherlock ? … De nouveau, elle semblait réfléchir profondément. Je n'osais jeter un coup d'œil à Sherlock... Je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle lui avait donné... Je ne savais rien. Je me sentais impuissant. Je voulais hurler d'agacement. Que faisais Lestrade ?! Où était passé la femme inconnue qui nous laissait ces cartes ?! Était-elle caché dans le coin, nous écoutant ? Peut-être avait-elle simplement fuit ?!

**POV SHERLOCK**

Je gardais mes yeux fermés tentant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je savais bien que John avait dit cela pour essayer de nous sauver, pourtant je me sentais étrange depuis...

Comment cette femme avait-elle pu penser pouvoir me droguer si facilement ? Certes, cela m'avait épuisé, mais pas suffisamment pour me faire sombrer dans l'inconscient durant des heures. J'étais devenu plus résistant à force d'en prendre même si maintenant c'était terminé, mon organisme avait une bonne mémoire.

Je devais trouver quelque chose à faire, et je n'étais pas sûr que me relever tout de suite arrangerait la situation elle pourrait paniquer et faire feu. Sachant que John était sa cible principale, alors c'était hors de question mais en même temps, il était déjà dans une mauvaise posture.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi or, c'est à cet instant que je songeais de nouveau à l'événement qui avait tout changé... Lorsqu'il avait voulu me faire manger alors que j'étais en plein milieu d'une expérience... Que j'avais fait semblant de tomber... Quand il s'était retrouvé au-dessus de moi et que j'avais fait l'erreur de vouloir bouger... Pourquoi lorsqu'il s'était détaché, avais-je eut cette vague de chaleur, de manque, qui m'avait envahi ?! C'était tellement inattendu. Il avait dû me prendre pour un fou, comme d'habitude. Pourtant, quel effort sur moi avais-je fait pour fuir et ne pas aller plus loin. J'avais eu tellement envie de... De quoi ?

J'ouvris les yeux observant les mollets de John, musclés, ses cuisses larges qui – Seigneur, s'imbriquaient parfaitement aux miennes comme si elles venaient du même moules que l'on avait séparé. Son dos, ses épaules larges et dominantes, sa nuque et es cheveux blonds où j'avais envie de glisser mes doigts...

Oui, voilà. Je voulais John.

Tout entier. Pas seulement sa loyauté, ni son amitié, ni sa bonté, je le voulais en entier. Concentres-toi une seconde, pensais-je pour me forcer à raisonner. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller aux sentiments. Mycroft disait toujours que ce qui nous différenciaient des autres, c'était cela : nous ne nous laissions pas aller aux émotions, aux sentiments... Alors pourquoi avais-je failli ? Qu'est-ce qui avait fait que je m'attache à John au point qu'il me devienne indispensable, important et même différent des autres ?

Je savais déjà pourquoi, c'était tout ce qui avait fait que le voulais tout entier. C'était ses caractéristiques physiques, mais aussi intérieures, son être, son esprit. C'était parce que c'était John... John...

- Comment peut-il être réveiller ?! S'écria une vois stridente.

Je me reconnectais immédiatement avec la réalité, découvrant que la meurtrière m'observait effarée et que John émettait un véritable soupir de soulagement.

- Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il en me jetant un regard en biais.

Je hochais la tête en me relevant. Ce fut l'élément déclencheur, car un coup de feu retentit, suivit d'un autre, et encore un. Je crus que mon sang venait de quitter tout mon visage.

Instantanément, je plaquais John au sol sans ménagement, si bien que de la boue éclaboussa nos vêtements et nos visages. Seigneur, si il est arrivé quelque chose à John, je m'en voudrais toujours. Seigneur, faites qu'il n'est rien. Seigneur, je vous en prie. Pas John... Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de me prendre John maintenant. Je vous en prie, pas maintenant que j'ai compris, pas maintenant que je sais à quel point il est essentiel pour moi, je vous en prie... Ne faites pas cela, laissez-le moi, prenez ce que vous voulez, mais pas John... S'il te plaît, John...

- John ! Paniquais-je en me redressant légèrement dans la mesure où j'étais étendu sur lui.

Je regardais rapidement s'il y avait du sang et découvris une éraflure le long de son cou. Ce n'était pas passé loin.

- C'est bon, Sherlock... Je vais bien...

Je remerciais la Lune d'être pleine, car je pouvais distinguer son visage et voir qu'il allait bien. Les battements de mon cœur effrénés, dans ma poitrine collée à celle de John, se confondaient aux siens...

**POV NARRATOR**

Il aurait fallu qu'à cet instant, le temps se fige. Sherlock aurait voulu que tout s'arrête, que seule la pluie continue de tomber. Vous savez, comme dans les films, où tout semble se mouvoir au ralentit, mais pourtant, si vous saviez à quel point tout se déroule très vite dans l'esprit des personnes... Éphémère, c'était uniquement éphémère...

Or, là il ne s'agissait pas de fiction, Sherlock était bien étendu sur John, leurs regards étaient bien ancrés l'un dans l'autre, et pour chacun d'eux, il ne semblait n'y avoir plus qu'eux. L'adrénaline de la peur soudaine, le sang qui pulsent encore aux tympans, et ses yeux qui piquent face à la fraîcheur de la nuit qui semble soudainement être trop importante...

Doucement, on cherche à comprendre le message de l'autre, sans risque pour qu'il n'y en ai pas. Vous savez, lorsque vous regardez quelqu'un dans les yeux et que vous savez exactement ce que cette personne vous comprends... Mais... Parfois, vous priez aussi pour que vos pensées se confondent et que l'autre comprennent, qu'il n'y ai plus de silence, qu'il n'y ai plus de sous-entendus, que la seule chose qui persiste dans l'air soit la vérité...

John qui avait la tête légèrement relevée, la laissa retomber sur le sol, la terre humide se collant à ses cheveux, et de son côté, Sherlock l'observa fermer ses yeux et en fut subjugué. Seigneur, qu'elle journée avaient-ils eût ! Son regard erra de nouveau sur son ami... Comme une caresse, il glissa sur ses pommettes, sur son front, sur ses oreilles, sur ses paupières closes, sur son petit nez et pour finir sa course sur ses lèvres mouillées par la pluie qui tombait encore... Quelque chose monta délicatement dans la poitrine du détective. Il ne pu expliquer de quoi il s'agissait, mais ses bouts de doigts commencèrent à la picoter, et il ressentit les mêmes symptômes qui l'envahissaient ses derniers temps : frissons, chaleurs... Et même il sentit presque ses pupilles se dilater et se douta qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de vérifier pour le savoir. Le bruit alentour sembla devenir dans son esprit un léger fond sonore, comme une calme berceuse ! Et brutalement, cela lui apparut comme une évidence, une monstrueuse évidence à laquelle il tenta tant bien que mal de faire face. Sans qu'il l'ai vraiment contrôlé, sa main froide glissa vers la nuque, et il sentit parfaitement le contraste de chaleur entre leur deux corps. John ouvrit ses yeux à cet instant, mais ne porta pas son attention sur Sherlock, du moins en apparence. En effet, aucuns des deux ne remarqua que les battements de l'autre qui résonnaient en eux venaient de doubler de vitesse...

- John...

La voix de Sherlock parut venir du plus profond de son être, tant elle résonna dans sa cage thoracique, presque semblable à un grondement qui vibra dans sa poitrine. Le docteur le sentit se répercuter dans tout ses os comme lorsque l'on jette une pierre dans l'eau et que des rides se propagent à la surface... Doucement mais puissamment.

Pourtant, il avait peur de regarder Sherlock qui s'inquiétait seulement pour lui parce qu'il ne parlait plus et qu'il avait fermé ses yeux. Il avait dû croire qu'il s'était évanouit.

- Je vais bien, Sherlock.

_- Non... John... _

Ne comprenant pas l'attitude du détective, il le regarda franchement cette fois-ci. Il vit dans son comportement, dans son langage corporel, que quelque chose avait changé. Que quelque chose était nouveau, bizarre, étranger au Sherlock de d'habitude... Dans cette position, il eut comme un flash-back dans son esprit, et il revit le Sherlock qui était sur lui, il y a quelques jours... Ce même qui avait eu un geste presque incontrôlé... Et carrément inattendu, il fallait le dire...

Immédiatement, il s'en voulu d'avoir songé à cela, car il eut brutalement envie de se jeter sur Sherlock, de prendre ses lèvres qui étaient si proche de lui. Il se voyait parfaitement le plaquer sur le sol, sur le côté, prendre l'avantage l'espace d'un instant, et refaire ce geste qui l'avait tant perturbé la dernière fois, uniquement pour voir la réaction de Sherlock sous lui, incapable de s'enfuir, incapable de ne pas y tenir compte. Il l'imaginait se cambrer, comme à la recherche de plus de contact... Il chercha à deviner le goût qu'aurait sa peau sur ses lèvres... Et sa douceur... Seigneur, il la devinait aussi lisse qu'une pétale... Dans son esprit, John tenta de créer le son qui pourrait franchir les lèvres du détective, mais n'y arriva pas, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils rien qu'une seconde. Il voulait passer sa main dans ces cheveux bruns bouclés qui chatouillaient son front, il voulait sentir la chaleur de Sherlock en se collant contre lui, il voulait sentir la moindre parcelle de son corps au point que ça en devienne indécent, il voulait lui arracher son manteau, il voulait glisser doucement sa chemise le long de sa peau pâle et la voir recouverte de frissons.

Incapable de tenir, il se redressa d'un coup, mais un coup de feu retentit.

* * *

Bonsoir, bonjour !

Ce chapitre est certes plus court... Mais... Voilà, quoi, en même temps je ne peux pas dire que c'est une chose grave, compte tenu de ce qui se trouve dans ces lignes, n'est-ce pas? La fin est plutôt gentille, non? *se cache derrière le canapé* Oui, bon, peut-être pas si gentille que ça... :D Allez, soyez patients !

En tout cas, merci à tous ! J'ai quelques personnes qui apparaissent petit à petit, et sachez que je vous remercie vraiment du fond du cœur, parce que votre avis compte beaucoup, c'est ce qui me permet de savoir à quel niveau en est mon lecteur, et même de savoir si je ne pars pas trop loin non plus. Et recevoir tous ces encouragements, c'est presque si je n'ai pas la larme à l'œil ! Vous êtes adorable, sincèrement merci, merci, merci !

D'ailleurs, je m'excuse pour le retard, je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas avoir pu poster ce week-end... Je suis vraiment désolée, je m'en suis voulu, mais je n'ai absolument pas pu, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de trouver le temps, mais la vie de prépa n'est pas toujours facile...


	11. L'esprit a besoin de se libérer

**IV.**

_- Je crois que tu faisais un mauvais rêve._

**POV SHERLOCK**

Je sursautais, persuadé que j'allais ressentir une douleur, que ce soit dans mon abdomen ou dans ma tête, pourtant rien... John me regarda et je vis toute son inquiétude. Il me glissa sur le côté en délicatesse mais rapidement, et brandit son arme vers notre meurtrière qui tomba à genoux à cet instant précis, du sang venant tâcher son tee-shirt au niveau de la poitrine. Derrière elle, une silhouette se dessina : Lestrade.

- J'aimerais à l'avenir que vous preniez le temps de répondre à mes messages, ça m'éviterait d'avoir à vous sauvez la vie in-extremis !

Je vis un léger sourire couvrir les lèvres de John, celles qui avaient été si proche de moi quelques secondes plus tôt... Puis, son attention se dirigea de nouveau dans ma direction. Il se leva, me demandant si j'allais bien. Comme je répondais d'un hochement de tête, il me présenta sa main pour m'aider à me lever, que j'acceptais sans plus de commentaires.

- Rentrez chez vous, mais allez d'abord vous faire ausculter, lança Lestrade alors que nous vîmes plusieurs agents apparaître, dont le sergent Donovan qui ne nous gratifia d'aucunes remarques face à nos mines confites !

Je voulus protester, mais changeais d'avis en me souvenant que John était quelque peu blessé.

- Nous viendrons vous voir... Dès que possible, répondit John en constatant sur sa montre qu'il devait être une heure du matin.

Je réprimais difficilement un tremblement, face au froid qui saisissait mes muscles.

- Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous ramène, ajouta l'inspecteur avant de se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre.

Et ce fut tout. Pas de grande scène pour critiquer notre travail en solitaires, pas de remarques sur le danger que nous venions de traverser... Rien de tout cela... Nous devions vraiment avoir mauvaise mine pour qu'il ne dise rien... Ou bien, peut-être avait-il finit par nous faire confiance, peut-être qu'il savait que si nous avions fait cela c'était parce qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres options ?

En silence, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée du parc où les lumières des gyrophares, violentes, nous firent plisser des yeux. John me tenait toujours le bras, et m'emmena jusqu'à l'ambulance en silence, et de mon côté, j'essayais de faire abstraction des légers vertiges qui me prenaient parfois.

Maintenant que tout était finit, que la pression, que l'adrénaline venaient de me quitter, je réalisais avec horreur comment j'avais failli gâcher notre amitié en ne réprimant pas mes pulsions... Quelle erreur ultime aurais-je accomplit ! Il serait sûrement déjà en train de faire ses valises à cette heure-là si j'avais osé... Je fermais les yeux et laissais ce stupide ambulancier prendre ma pression sanguine, vérifier mes réflexes et il s'amusa même à me poser de ridicules questions pour savoir si tout allait bien dans mon esprit. Mais pour qui me prenait-il ? Un faible homme ne pouvant pas résister à une dose de drogue ? J'esquissais un sourire, mais me rattrapais bien vite en croisant le regard de John.

Gêné, je détournais la tête, et fixais mon attention sur la scène qui se présentait devant moi. Un brancard vide se dirigeait sous les bois, la pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé, plusieurs policiers s'affairaient à retenir les curieux qui s'approchaient...

Et mes chaussures étaient trempées... Je serais sûrement obligé d'aller m'en acheter des nouvelles. Je pourrais en faire commander de Paris, j'aimais bien les chaussures de France. Parfaitement sobres, ce qu'il me fallait. Je remarquais à peine la couverture que l'on posa sur mes épaules, et à peine que John s'était rapproché de moi.

Pourquoi avais-je voulu faire cela ?! Non ! Il était hors de questions que je recommence à me poser toutes ses questions. J'avais mes réponses. Je me tournais vers John.

- John, rentrons, s'il te plaît.

Il ancra son regard dans le mien, puis avec un faible sourire, se leva, m'entraîna à sa suite. J'entendis vaguement l'ambulancier lancer quelques conseils, tant mon esprit était focalisé sur la personne à mes côtés... C'était stupide, avant John n'avait pas tant d'importance pour moi. J'aurais très bien pu continuer à me comporter simplement avec lui, mais visiblement je n'y arrivais plus. C'était hors de mes capacités. Et cette situation, je m'en doutais, allait finir par devenir problématique.

Un policier nous fit entrer dans sa voiture, nous proposant de nous ramener comme l'inspecteur Lestrade l'avait convenu. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise quand nous découvrîmes, sur les sièges de la banquette arrière où nous nous installions, une petite carte blanche :

_Travaillez à l'instinct_

- Visiblement, elle ne nous a pas quitté de la soirée, soufflais-je en saisissant le papier entre mon pouce et mon index.

Il y avait quelques gouttes de pluie encore fraîches dessus, cela ne faisait pas longtemps que la carte avait été déposé.

- Je l'ai vu, souffla John à mes côtés.

Ma tête tourna si vivement vers lui que ma vision se troubla un instant, mais j'ignorais totalement le message de mon corps qui me disait que je devrais aller dormir.

- Comment ça ?!

- Oui, elle était là. Lorsque nous étions caché derrière le bosquet, je l'ai reconnu. C'est elle qui m'a conseillé en quelques sortes de fuir vers le parc... Avant que je ne te retrouve dans cette ruelle, je me suis fait percuter par un vélo, et une de ces cartes est tombée devant moi... Et après, quand nous étions caché derrière la benne, je l'ai vu franchir le portillon... Et j'ai compris qu'elle nous donnait un plan...

Je ne répondis pas, plongé dans mes réflexions. Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi avait-elle cherché à nous aider ? Peut-être était-ce un piège finalement ?

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, continua John coupant le fil de mes pensées. J'ai pu apercevoir ses cheveux. Je dirais qu'elle est brune.

Immédiatement un nom me vint en tête, mais John eût tôt fait de me contredire, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées :

- Ce n'était pas Irène Adler. Elle était bien plus petite et avec plus de formes.

Je remarquais le ton avec lequel il avait dit le nom de La Femme. Il ne l'appréciait toujours pas, même lorsqu'il songeait qu'elle était « morte ». Peut-être devrais-je lui dire un jour ? De toutes manières, cela ne changerait pas grand chose, puisque nous ne la reverrons sûrement plus.

- Tu n'as rien observé d'autres ?

- Excuse-moi Sherlock, mais à ce moment tu étais en train de t'effondrer sur mon épaule, je n'ai pas plus porté attention à cette jeune femme.

Gêné, je détournais mon regard vers la fenêtre. Je m'étais appuyé sur son épaule ? Ce devait être lorsque la drogue faisait tout juste effet et que j'avais un peu de mal à résister... J'aurais dû savoir plus tôt que c'était la serveuse la coupable. Elle était la mieux placé pour tout savoir sur les clients du _Show men club_, sachant qu'une majorité devait se confier à elle. Et pourtant, nous ignorions tout, même son nom. Il avait fallu qu'elle nous attaque pour que nous découvrions tout. Il avait fallu que je mettes John en danger, seulement pour résoudre une misérable enquête... J'aurais dû comprendre avant. J'aurais dû être plus vigilant.

- Sherlock ? M'apostropha John devant l'extérieur : nous étions rendu.

Je sortis de l'habitacle sans un mot. Et c'est dans le même silence que nous montâmes jusqu'à l'appartement, sans que Mrs Hudson ne sorte en pyjama pour voir si tout allait bien. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, elle aurait encore insisté pour rester avec nous un moment, et si j'avais envie de quelque chose, c'était de rester seul avec John. Ou seul tout court.

D'ailleurs, il insista pour que je mange quelque chose, et je me retrouvais contraint à grignoter des toasts à une heure trente du matin. Je sentis mes paupières se fermer progressivement, mais je luttai du mieux que je pu en vain. Alors que j'étais assis sur le canapé, je sentis des bras me retirer ma tasse de thé des mains, alors que ma vision se troublait progressivement face à la fatigue qui m'envahissait. Je n'entendis que des brides de mots qui n'eurent aucun sens pour moi. Les bras me soulevèrent les jambes pour les étendre sur les coussins, et ma tête alla reposer sur l'accoudoir.

J'eus parfaitement conscience de la main qui erra dans mes boucles et des frissons qui me parcoururent à cet instant, en revanche, je me rendis vaguement compte que je soupirais son prénom avant de laisser Morphée m'emporter.

**POV NARRATOR**

Lorsqu'une maison s'endort, lorsque la nuit présente depuis longtemps est enfin accueillit dans un soupir, on ignore presque toujours qu'il y a quelqu'un qui à pourtant bien gardé les yeux ouverts, que même la fatigue, que même les courbatures, que même le froid d'un corps épuisé, ne peuvent aider à rejoindre le sommeil.

Ce soir-là, alors que John aurait dû s'endormir suite à cette éprouvante soirée, il ne pouvait laisser ses yeux se fermer, son esprit ne voulait pas cesser de tourner en rond son problème. Il avait encore cru perdre Sherlock, aujourd'hui. Et la situation avait fait qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de prendre encore plus soin de son colocataire...

Soupirant, John se retourna dans son lit. Il avait déposé une couverture sur les épaules de Sherlock qui était endormit dans le salon, et avait passé un bon quart d'heure à observer les traits de son ami. Cela l'avait apaisé, il avait sentit toute la tension retomber. Elle s'était effondrée sur le sol, explosant en milles morceaux, pour ne garder en mémoire que la sensation de Sherlock tout contre lui. Que s'était-il passé ? Depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts, depuis que Harriet était repartie, depuis que cette inconnue était apparut, tout avait changé. Rien n'était plus pareil. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Croyait-il vraiment que l'on pouvait quitter un ami si important pendant très longtemps et espérer pouvoir revenir comme si de rien n'était ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ce ne pouvait être aussi simple. La vie n'était jamais simple, pourquoi l'aurait-elle été pour le grand détective ?

Finalement, l'épuisement eut raison des problèmes de John qui réussit à s'endormir alors que le soleil commençait à se réveiller...

**POV SHERLOCK**

Un éclat de lumière perça dans le salon, et je pu le deviner même à traverser mes yeux fermés. Je les ouvris doucement, supportant mal la luminosité. Au vu de la hauteur du soleil, il devait être près de midi. Je me redressais, grimaçant face aux courbatures que mon corps me signala. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement, peut-être que John dormait encore ? Je me levais, retirai mes vêtements petit à petit en avançant jusqu'à ma chambre. Oui, John devait être couché. Je plongeai sous la douche, oubliant de fermer la porte de ma chambre après tout, que faire des conventions ? Ce n'était qu'un détail, et puis il n'y avait personne. Je soupirai en constatant que mon cerveau avait repris sa course habituelle dans l'élucidation de stupides détails. L'eau me parut trop froide, et j'augmentais la chaleur, au point que je vis ma peau rougir, mais n'y accordais pas plus d'importance. Je soupirais en attrapant un gant, cherchant à me motiver pour me savonner. Si quelqu'un pouvait le faire à ma place, je ne gaspillerais pas mon énergie pour ça !

Avec beaucoup d'efforts, je terminai et sortis, saisissant rapidement une serviette face au froid qui m'envahissait déjà. Je fus rapidement sec et toujours avec la même lenteur, j'allais attraper une tenue, faisant tout de même attention à mon choix.

Fallait-il que je réveille John ? Nous devions aller à Scotland Yard et il n'apprécierait certainement pas que j'aille sans lui...

Je décidais d'aller voir s'il dormait profondément ou non. Il m'en voudrait peut-être d'être entré dans sa chambre, mais cela faisait un moment que nous vivions ensemble et je ne comprenais toujours pas cette obsession pour la « sphère intime ». Encore un concept bien inutile.

Je montais les marches doucement, évitant de faire craquer le parquet. J'atteignis avec succès l'entrée de sa chambre, et constatais que la porte n'était pas fermée. Plus facile pour entendre s'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal au rez-de-chaussée à tous les coups.

**POV NARRATOR**

Il entra silencieusement, pour apercevoir John dormant torse nu, allongé sur le ventre. Immédiatement, sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, ses yeux se fixèrent sur sa cicatrice à l'épaule, avant que ses yeux ne glissent délicatement le long des courbes des muscles de l'ancien soldat. Il remarqua qu'il s'était agenouillé près du lit, et qu'il s'apprêtait à lever la main, quand John esquissa un mouvement, tournant la tête vers lui. Ne sachant pourquoi il faisait cela, du bout des doigts, il effleura la nuque du docteur, et avec une infinie précaution, il suivit la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale avant de faire demi-tour pour descendre le long de sa taille. Il vit le duvet des bras de John se hérisser, et réprima difficilement à son tour un frisson. Il remarqua qu'il n'arrivait même plus à avaler sa salive, que quelque chose lui bloquait la gorge. Frissons. Chaleur. Voilà que ça recommençait. Mais cette fois-ci, il abandonna de tenter de contrôler quoique ce soit.

- Sherlock.

Le détective sursauta et retira vivement sa main, sentant ses joues lui brûler. Mais John ne lui laissa pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement de plus car il lui attrapa brusquement le bras, et le fit passer par-dessus de lui, pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos, en travers du lit.

Sherlock hoqueta de surprise, mais n'eut pas le temps de se relever, car John grimpa sur lui, coinçant malencontreusement le drap fin entre eux deux. Mais, il n'eut pas le loisir de s'arrêter plus sur ce détail, car il fut captivé par le regard sombre de John, et plus particulièrement par les mains qui immobilisèrent chacun de ses mouvements. Dans sa poitrine, il sentit son cœur partir dans une folle course, et s'arrêter lorsque il sentit John tendre ses hanches vers les siennes.

- Oh mon Dieu, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux alors qu'il tentait de réprimer un flot d'émotions l'envahir alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas encore touché.

Mais quand ce fut le cas, une explosion retentit dans tout son être, et il ne put retenir l'ondulation de son bassin qui rendit ses yeux humides face au désir trop grand. C'était comme si, il était submergé par un plaisir trop immense. Comme si toutes ses barrières s'effondraient, comme si tout ce qu'il avait tenté de contrôler étaient enfin libérés et qu'il lâchait la trop grande tension présente en lui. Soudainement, il sentit des lèvres contre son cou, il sentit leur chaleur, leur humidité et son sang reprit une course incontrôlable dans ses veines. Il eut l'impression de défaillir. De mourir sous les sensations. Dans son esprit, c'était comme s'il y avait un cataclysme, un bruit infernal et surtout ses pulsations qu'il était contre ses tympans.

Un puissant frisson le traversa quand il sentit des dents mordiller son lobe d'oreille droit alors que John faisait glisser son entrejambe contre le sien.

- John..., implora-il avant de se mordre la lèvre pour contenir un gémissement qui montait en lui.

- Sherlock.

Tout retomba brutalement lorsqu'il entendit le ton de la voix de John, alors qu'il ne cessait de lui embrasser le torse. Non. De nouveau, il sentit ses yeux lui piquer, mais c'était bien différent. Il tenta de se souvenir quand il avait eu conscience de se réveiller, mais fut couper par un nouveau frottement un peu plus bas, et encore cette voix :

- Sherlock, je suis là.

John ne l'avait pas regardé en disant ça. John ne l'avait pas embrassé. John ne l'avait plus regardé après toute à l'heure. Pourtant, la poigne sur ses poignets était très ferme, et il ne pouvait en douter.

- Arrête, souffla-t-il en tendant de se débattre, je t'en prie arrête.

Mais il n'arrêta pas, au contraire, il continua, et ce fut encore plus dur pour Sherlock de résister. D'ignorer cette bouche sur son corps, cette chaleur qui l'envahissait, et ces hanches pressées contre la sienne, qui justement se mouvèrent à cet instant. Il se retint de justesse d'émettre un son qui l'aurait sûrement fait craquer, et de tendre son bassin vers l'avant. Mais, il n'eut pas à le faire car ce fut l'autre personne qui le fit pour lui.

- Ce.. Ce n'est pas possible.. John...

Pourtant, il persécutait, faisant augmenter le désir du détective, qui se sentait perdre peu à peu son contrôle. Il fallait qu'il se rappelle à quel moment il avait eu conscience de se réveiller. Oui, il y avait eu le soleil qu'il avait sentit à travers ses paupières, mais avant, il fallait qu'il trouve l'instant d'avant, l'unique instant où il avait quitté Morphée...

- Sherlock...

Cette voix, John. Ce ne pouvait être celui qui en ce moment le touchait... De fines filets d'eau salée coulèrent sur ses tempes sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

- Joh.. John...

Il ferma ses yeux. Il ne devait pas céder. Non. Parce que s'il se passait ce qu'il pensait, il ne pouvait pas. Mais, pourquoi, est-ce que ce serait le cas ? Il fronça des sourcils, sa raison commençait à être vaincu par les émotions. Il manqua de vaciller quand une main glissa dans ses cheveux, et qu'il sentit la chaleur corporelle de John se rapprocher de lui, et son souffla contre son cou tendu. Non, non... Puis, des mains se posèrent sur sa taille, défaisant sa chemise, avant de glisser vers ses hanches. Son pouls s'accéléra encore, et il fut incapable de le repousser de ses bras pourtant libres. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir John, descendre et déposer une ligne de baiser contre sa peau blanche, jusqu'à son nombril, et il renversa la tête en arrière en sentant une langue y glisser un bref moment. Il cédait. Seigneur, mais comment ne pouvait-il pas céder ? Les mains sur ses hanches, migrèrent jusqu'au bouton de son pantalon, et il se rendit compte que tout cela ne le laissait pas insensible malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait. Un grognement qui ne venait pas de lui, monta à ses oreilles, ne l'aidant vraiment pas.

- John...

Il ne redressa pas la tête tout de suite vers lui, mais il pu sentir son bouton être défait, et eut conscience que sa respiration devenait clairement haletante. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque la main de John glissa vers le bas pour défaire sa braguette, et se cambra lorsqu'il l'effleura presque par inadvertance. A ce moment-là, John remonta vers son visage, sans lâcher les deux pans de son pantalon, et s'immobilisa au-dessus de ses lèvres. Il l'entendit clairement murmurer d'une voix rassurante qui n'allait pas avec son regard affamé :

- Sherlock, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

Ses mots eurent l'effet inverse, surtout qu'il fut alors certain de l'illusion.

- Non, non, arrête !

Il voulut le retenir mais, les deux mains eurent tôt fait de descendre son vêtement le rendant horriblement vulnérable. Sa respiration était violente, tant il luttait entre le plaisir et la peur de ne pouvoir résister au rêve. Cependant, il fut incapable de bouger, car les deux mains bloquèrent les siennes, et les jambes de John immobilisèrent les siennes.

- Ne.. Ne fais pas ça..., supplia-t-il maudissant intérieurement son subconscient qui rendait la situation si réelle.

- Détends-toi...

La voix tentait encore de le rassurer, mais aussi de le réveiller, il en était certain, pourtant ce n'était pas efficace, surtout lorsque les lèvres de John migrèrent encore vers le bas, il se douta qu'il allait bientôt être vaincu...

- Arrête, s'il te plaît...

Le souffle chaud descendait de plus en plus, se rapprochant. Ses doigts resserrèrent leur emprise sur les poignets de John, comme pour chercher à s'y agripper. Mais, il cessa brutalement toute résistance, quand il comprit que son inconscient venait de gagner et se réveilla en sursaut, à l'instant même où les lèvres entreprenantes avaient pris possession de lui.

**POV JOHN**

- Sherlock ! M'écriai-je quand il se réveilla enfin.

Il bondit du canapé, se jetant littéralement sur moi. Mes mains qui avaient tenté d'immobiliser ses mouvements effrénés qu'il avait eu dans son rêve, se retrouvèrent sur le sol. Les siennes amortirent sa chute en se posant de chaque côté de ma tête.

_- Je crois que tu faisais un mauvais rêve._

Sherlock ancra son regard dans le mien à mes mots. Il était en sueur, ses pommettes rougies et ses pupilles étaient diablement dilatées. Suite aux brides de mots que j'avais cru entendre dans son cauchemar, j'avais été dedans. A califourchon sur moi, la couverture que je lui avais mis sur lui la veille emmêlée autour de son corps, il semblait vraiment perturbé.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Ses yeux étaient rougies comme s'il allait pleuré, et en effet, une larme s'échappa et tomba sur ma chemise.

- Je... Je t'ai réveillé, souffla-t-il d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'habitude.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais déjà levé... Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va ?

Je levais la main pour la poser sur son front, et c'est partir de là que ça donna n'importe quoi.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Ahah, vous vous êtes fait avoir un petit peu quand même, non? :D Navrée, je vous laisse encore sur une fin frustrante... Mouaahahahah *reçoit une multitude d'objets dans le visage*

En tout cas, je vous remercie bien aimablement, et chaleureusement, parce que vos reviews sont crescendo en compliments, ce qui me fait énormément plaisir T.T *keur keur* Et pour vous récompensez, j'espère que vous avez remarqué que ce chapitre est plus long et bien plus riche en émotion 8D (J'enfonce le clou, bonjour !)

A très vite (Je suis en vacances, je devrais pouvoir poster le dernier chapitre de cette deuxième partie bientôt ! :D) !

MB, qui vous embrasse bien fort.


	12. Et fatalement, l'échec

**X.**

_- Personne n'a de ses nouvelles depuis midi..._

**POV JOHN**

- Non ! Cria-t-il en se redressant vivement.

Le problème que cela engendra c'est que, comme il était emmêlé dans cette _putain _de couverture, et tomba immanquablement de nouveau sur moi. Son visage se retrouva tout près du mien, trop près. Chaque courbe de son corps se retrouva collée contre moi, et je pus sentir la chaleur qu'il dégageait, sûrement parce qu'un instant plus tôt il se débattait dans ses songes contre quelqu'un... Contre quelqu'un qui portait mon nom...

- Tu... Tu te battais contre moi ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il voulut se relever mais je le retins, passant mes jambes autour de lui pour renverser nos positions et le maintenir sous moi, il était hors de question qu'il prenne la fuite ou élude la conversation ! Comment les battements de son cœur ne partirent-ils pas dans une cavalcade monstrueuse ! Un éclair de panique traversa ses yeux, avant qu'il ne prenne enfin la parole :

- N'importe quoi... ! Pourquoi penses-tu que.. Que je me battais dans mon rêve, ce n'était rien !

Sherlock ne m'avait jamais aussi mal mentit... Ce n'était pas normal... Mais que se passait-il à la fin ?

- Tu ne cessais de dire mon prénom... Tu te débattais tellement que j'ai dû te retenir parce que tu allais finir par te blesser... Tu me suppliais... D'arrêter... De ne pas faire... Quelque chose...

**POV SHERLOCK**

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge : j'avais parlé dans mon sommeil. Il m'avait entendu. Avait-il tout entendu ? Mon Dieu, j'étais dans une position inconfortable. Très inconfortable. Je devais trouver une excuse, un mensonge. Un faux rêve, n'importe quoi ! Quelque chose de crédible ! Les rouages de mon cerveau se mirent en action et je trouvais dans la seconde qui suivit :

- Tu... Tu allais partir... Et.. Et j'essaye juste de te retenir.

J'aurais clairement pu trouver mieux si la position dans laquelle nous étions ne me troublait pas autant.

**POV JOHN**

Je manquais de lui dire quelque chose qui nous aurait certainement mis mal à l'aise tous les deux, mais face à son mensonge, il fut difficile de rester impassible. J'étais quasiment persuadé de savoir que son rêve concernait quelque chose d'un peu plus... Inattendu, dira-t-on. De plus déplacé...

- Sherlock.

- ... ?

**POV SHERLOCK**

_Quelque chose _traversa le regard de John, et je me doutais que _quelque chose_ allait changer. Qu'il allait faire _quelque chose_ qui allait tout changer. Que ce soit dans un futur proche ou dans l'immédiat. La tension était à son comble, ma peau était électrisée, je me sentais comme un aimant attiré irrémédiablement vers John.

- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si _j'expérimente_ quelque chose alors ?

Seigneur, il se moquait de moi en plus. Sans que je puisse donner mon accord, ses mains avaient encerclé mes poignets.

Comme dans mon rêve.

Il les maintint le long de mon corps.

Comme dans mon rêve.

-C'est toi qui m'a appris à être persuasif. C'est grâce à toi que je commence à comprendre comment fonctionne l'esprit humain, continua-t-il en se plaçant à califourchon sur moi.

Seigneur, mais que lui prenait-il ? Accumulation de tension depuis un mois, sûrement. Ma respiration s'accéléra, et je sentis une multitude de frissons glisser le long de ma colonne vertébrale. C'était tellement délicieux que ça m'inquiéta.

- John... ? Interrogeai-je alors qu'il serrait son emprise sur mes poignets, ma peau devait en rougir.

**POV JOHN**

Si l'on m'avait demandé pourquoi je faisais cela, j'aurais sûrement répondu que je n'en avais aucunes idées. J'aurais peut-être pris conscience de ce que j'allais faire, et j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou, mais je haïssais les secrets qui naissaient entre Sherlock et moi, et surtout cette tension. Seigneur, cette insupportable tension... Et là, il était devant moi, et je voyais bien que tout son corps m'appelait, même si pupilles dilatées me hurlaient de continuer or, comme toujours, son cerveau, sa raison stoppait tout. Est-ce pour cela que nous avions tant de mal à accepter les signaux que nous pouvions constater depuis un moment ? Oui, parce que, maintenant, j'étais persuadé que depuis le début il s'agissait de cela... Je m'étais toujours douté que je n'agissais pas normalement avec mon colocataire, que nous n'agissions pas comme deux amis... C'était devenu de plus en plus ambiguë et d'un point de vue extérieur aussi visiblement, car tout le monde ne cessait de faire l'erreur... Avaient-ils tous vu ce que nous refusions de voir ? Malheureusement, cela mettait plus de choses en danger que ce qu'ils pouvaient tous imaginer...

Aurais-je dû lui dire qu'il avait aussi gémit dans son sommeil ? Qu'il avait soupiré mon prénom d'une manière qui m'avait juste donné envie de faire n'importe quoi pour l'entendre de nouveau ? Ce n'importe quoi que j'étais justement en train de faire...

- John... Ça ne réglera rien si.. Si tu fais ça...

- Ah, parce que tu sais déjà ce que je vais faire ? Vas-tu me dire ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareil ?

- Je.. Je t'ai déjà répondu ! S'agaça-t-il en tentant de quitter ma poigne de fer.

Ce fut la phrase de trop.

**POV SHERLOCK**

Une lueur traversa son regard, et il cracha ces mots :

- Et le fait que je partes, ça te fais réagir comme ça ?!

Et fatalement, ses hanches vinrent glisser brutalement – pour ne pas dire sauvagement, contre les miennes, me faisant réaliser l'état dans lequel j'étais. Des étoiles dansèrent devant mes yeux, et je me cambrais dans un feulement.

Je compris que s'il réagissait comme ça, c'est parce qu'il savait déjà de quoi j'avais cauchemardé... Quoique... Peut-être... Rêvais-je encore ?!

- Je... Je ne me suis pas encore réveillé, c'est ça ? Soufflai-je en ancrant mon regard dans celui de John que s'était crispé, essayant visiblement de garder un certain contrôle sur lui.

Il fronça les sourcils, et rapprocha son visage du mien, sans pour autant me lâcher.

- Dis-moi ce que je n'ai _pas _fait dans ce rêve, ça me permettra peut-être de te prouver que tu ne dors pas.

Mon souffle devint archaïque, et son bassin encore collé au mien manquait de me faire chavirer à tout instant. Je m'étais toujours douté qu'il y avait quelque chose d'addictif dans les rapports sexuels, mais je ne pensais pas que si peu aurait un impact sur ma concentration.

- Si... Si tu pouvais juste reculer un peu..., suppliai-je en fixant mon regard sur le plafond.

Sans le regarder, je devinais son sourire. Pourtant, il obtempéra mais ce fut pour mieux revenir à la charge.

- John.. John, arrête, je ne risque plus de répondre de rien, si.. Si tu... John..., finis-je par gémir en tendant mes hanches pour plus de contact mais il se détacha à cet instant.

**POV JOHN**

Je perdais le contrôle. Face à moi, les pommettes rougies, son corps entier qui m'appelait, non j'étais incapable d'obéir. Et je savais que cela donnerait n'importe quoi, si je n'arrêtais pas maintenant. Sherlock l'avait bien compris : notre amitié ne tenait plus qu'à un balancement de hanches ainsi qu'à un gémissement.

- Sherlock, grognais-je en le forçant à me regarder.

Il évita mon regard, alors je libérais ses mains pour attraper sa nuque, le redressant vers moi. Léger frottement. Il geignit face à moi – Seigneur, et agrippa ma chemise. Dieu, il était tellement beau.

J'inspirais calmement, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait se calmer. Il ferma ses paupières. Je commençais à reprendre contenance, mais les murailles que j'étais déjà en train de reconstruire, s'effondrèrent quand Sherlock souffla en ancrant son regard dans le mien :

- Le... Le John de mon cauchemar, n'a pas fait ceci...

Puis, brusquement, il réduisit l'espace entre nos lèvres.

**POV NARRATOR**

La tension explosa. Violemment. Juste un effleurement... Instantanément, les pupilles de Sherlock se dilatèrent, les images de son rêve se bousculèrent dans son esprit, les sensations, les frissons, la chaleur, tout revint au devant. En revanche, il se rendit compte à quel point son rêve n'avait été qu'une esquisse face à la réalité. Ses émotions, ses sensations étaient bien plus puissantes, bien moins contrôlable...

Il posa franchement sa bouche sur celle de John, cherchant le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Trouvant la véracité de son réveil, et quittant enfin le cauchemar. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec celui-ci...

Mais presque immédiatement, il réalisa ce qu'il faisait, se retira vivement, ouvrant les yeux, se releva en une seconde ne laissant pas le temps à John de réagir, et il avait disparu dans l'entrée, ayant attrapé son manteau et des chaussures à la volée. Oh mon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait ?

**POV SHERLOCK**

Silence. Juste un peu de silence. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait faire cesser ce vacarme extérieur ? Est-il possible que quelqu'un fasse tout arrêter ? Juste un instant. Le désir de calme est puissant, c'est même devenu un véritable besoin. J'avais besoin que tout se stoppe de nouveau, comme lorsque j'avais osé.. Poser mes lèvres sur celles de John. Tout avait enfin arrêté de hurler dans mon esprit. Je n'avais plus eu peur, derrière mon crâne, j'avais eu une douleur qui avait enfin cessé...

Je fermais mes yeux et m'appuyais contre le mur attenant. Je venais probablement de détruire quelque chose... De si nombreuses fois j'avais fait fuir les jambes par mes défauts, par ma franchise, par mon refus de l'ennui... Et pourtant, cette fois-ci j'allais faire fuir John par mon manque de contrôle sur mes actes, sur moi-même... Par la victoire de mon corps, de mes pulsions, sur mon esprit, sur ma raison !

**POV JOHN **

Je fermais de nouveau mes yeux alors que mon thé venait de terminer d'infuser. Seigneur, je ne comprends plus rien. Il était onze heures du soir et Sherlock n'était toujours pas revenu. J'hésitais à l'appeler, mais j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir faire face à ce qui nous était arrivé. Mais en même temps, ne pas savoir où il était me mettait hors de moi. J'espérais simplement qu'il n'avait rien fait de stupide. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, il était paniqué, perdu... Du moins, voilà ce que je tentais de me persuader depuis ce matin, lorsque l'incident avait eu lieu. Je savais qu'il était allé voir Lestrade peu avant moi, puisque l'inspecteur m'avait demandé pourquoi nous n'étions pas venu en même temps pour faire notre rapport... J'avais fait croire que je m'étais juste levé, mais le froncement de sourcils qu'il m'avait offert m'avait fait comprendre qu'il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aurais-je dû lui en parler ? Non, certainement pas. Pour une fois, est-ce que quelque chose pouvait simplement rester entre Sherlock et moi ?!

D'ailleurs, Greg était plutôt de bonne humeur, il avait réussi à retrouver une femme kidnappé depuis la veille... Cela devait faire une éternité qu'il n'avait pas réussi quelque chose sans l'aide de Sherlock.

J'ouvris mes paupières et abandonnais mon thé devenu froid pour sortir mon portable de ma poche. Devrais-je l'appeler ? Il ne décrocherait certainement pas, déjà qu'en temps normal il ne répondait que rarement, quelque chose me disait que cette fois-ci ce serait pire ! Mais quand allait-il se décider à rentrer ? Et puis, à partir du moment où il franchirait cette porte – s'il daignait le faire, comment devrais-je réagir ?! Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne comprenais pas son geste. Je ne comprenais rien. Rien du tout. Je me levais de mon fauteuil pour me diriger vers une des fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue. Où pouvait-il être ?

La nuit était tombée, et la pluie ne coulait plus à flots... Pourtant, cela ne m'aidait en rien à m'apaiser.

Je déverrouillais mon portable, et cherchais son numéro dans mon (maigre) répertoire. J'inspirais profondément, et sur une impulsion, appuyai sur le bouton vert.

_Tuuuut. Tuuuut. Tuuuut._

- Décroche, Sherlock..., soufflais-je pour moi-même en commençant à faire les cent pas dans l'appartement.

_ Tuuuut. Tuuuut. Tuuuut._

- Je vais le tuer, soupirais-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé.

_Tuuuut._ J'allais raccrocher pour tenter de nouveau quand je reçus un autre appel : Donovan. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait, elle ?!

- Oui ? Répondis-je d'une voix à peine aimable.

- Bonsoir, Docteur. Je voulais savoir si l'inspecteur était avec vous ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Bonsoir, non, il n'est pas avec moi... Il y a un soucis ?

Un long silence brisa la conversation... Je compris qu'il y avait un problème... Pour qu'elle m'appelle et aussi tard de surcroît...

- … C'est juste que nous n'avons plus de ses nouvelles depuis que vous êtes partit de Scotland Yard. Il a dit qu'il allait donner une conférence à la presse par rapport à cette femme que nous avons retrouvé, il à dû vous en parler... Mais... Il n'y a jamais été... Alors comme il a dit qu'il passerait chez vous après...

Inquiet, je me redressais.

- Il n'est jamais venu ici

- Pardon ?!

- Avez-vous appelé chez lui ?

_- Personne n'a de ses nouvelles depuis midi..._

- Avez-vous tracé son portable ?

- Je voulais le faire, mais j'ai pensé vous téléphoner avant au cas où... Est-ce que vous avez demandez au _taré _s'il l'avait vu?

Je serrais des mâchoires en entendant le surnom qu'elle lui donnait. Mais il y avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de se disputer sur ce sujet.

- Je m'en occupe. Tenez-moi au courant si vous avez quoique ce soit.

- De même.

Et elle raccrocha. Sans perdre de temps, je composais le numéro de Molly, mais elle m'affirma qu'elle ne savait pas où il était. Je tentais alors de nouveau Sherlock.

_ Tuuuut. Tuuuut. Tuuuut. Tuuuut. Tuuuut. Tuuuuut. Vous êtes biens sur..._

- Toujours quand on a besoin de lui qu'il ne répond pas !

J'attendis cependant le « bip » pour lui laisser un message, en priant tous les Dieux pour qu'il prenne la peine de l'écouter.

- Sherlock, il faut que tu reviennes immédiatement : il y a de fortes chances pour que Lestrade ai des ennuis. Écoute, pour ce qu'il s'est passé... On verra plus tard. Pour le moment, je crois que le plus important, c'est de retrouver Greg. Rentre. S'il te plaît. J'ai... J'ai vraiment besoin de... Toi.

Je manquais d'en rajouter, mais me forçais à me taire et à raccrocher. Sherlock n'était absolument pas manipulable et s'il avait décidé de ne pas rentrer, il ne rentrerait pas, mais j'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne ferait pas l'égoïste habituel, et qu'il viendrait nous aider.

Où pouvait bien être rendu Grégory ? Mon portable vibra dans mes mains : un SMS.

_J'arrive. SH_

* * *

Bonsoir, bonjour !_  
_

J'espère que ce monstrueux (je dis monstrueux, parce que si vous saviez à quel point j'ai galéré, je crois que ce fut un des pires à écrire... O,O) chapitre vous à plu ! Soyez ravis, je vous poste l'épilogue demain, et je vous retrouverais dans la semaine pour la troisième et ultime partie ! (Omg, déjà, j'ai envie de pleurer...)

Mais, je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment, dans la mesure où l'épilogue risque de vous montrez l'ampleur de la difficulté qui va se poser à moi... (Et là je me dis, ma pauvre fille, pour une fois, est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas faire plus simple?!)

Enfin voilà, encore merci à toooous ! Vos reviews sont des amours.

A très vite,

MB


	13. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Dehors, à l'orée du bois, alors que le vent se lève et qu'il n'y a plus aucuns citadins qui se promène, une ombre s'élève. Rien à voir avec les arbres, ni les fleurs, ni l'herbe. Non, une ombre humaine. Une silhouette sur le sol se dessine, et les contours se précisent. On ne peut pas voir grand chose dans l'obscurité, pourtant lorsque le regard se lève, lorsque la fumée s'échappe des lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, on se doute qu'il y a quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui attend. Quelqu'un qui observe. Il fait froid, on aurait presque tout autant raison de rentrer se mettre à l'abri.

Pourtant, de l'autre côté de la ville, une petite silhouette, enveloppée dans son blazer blanc court, cherchant à se réchauffer ? Non. Non, parce que cette personne à bien compris qu'il y allait avoir des problèmes, que quelque chose allait les percuter. Violemment. La probabilité d'être attaqué sur deux fronts devenait imminente. Ce ne serait pas facile. Pour elle, mais bien plus encore pour eux.

A l'intérieur, dans un hôtel, un sourire se dessine dans le rayon glaciale de la lune. Un sourire malicieux, qui ne pouvait que donner froid dans le dos. Calmement, une pipe fut portée le long de lèvres pincées qui montraient toute la sévérité de l'homme. Des photographies tombèrent au sol, alors qu'un rire menaçant résonnait dans l'atmosphère pesant. On venait de les retrouver. On allait pouvoir se venger. On allait pouvoir soigner son ego. Enfin.

Un gémissement résonna dans le hangar. Il avait froid. Ses mains liées aux cordes, étaient gelées ; ses chevilles ankylosées. Pourtant, lorsqu'il redressa la tête en direction de la petite fenêtre qu'il voyait de sa position, il tendit le menton, fier et courageux. Un peu plus loin, dans l'appartement 221B Baker Street, il savait que l'on était déjà à sa recherche. Et surtout, il espérait que l'on était proche de le retrouver.

En revanche, à cet endroit justement, on poussait soudainement l'entrée. Un homme dans son long manteau découvrait de nombreuses personnes ayant pris possession des lieux. Bien entendu, John était là, mais aussi Mrs Hudson, Mycroft, Molly, Donovan et Anderson qui, pour une fois, semblait prêt à faire usage de ses neurones malgré qu'il semblait avoir abandonné le style rasage de près. Le nouvel arrivant cherchant le regard de sa moitié, ayant crainte de trouver du dégoût, mais...

Il n'y avait que de l'inquiétude... Pour le moment.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette deuxième partie ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit jusque-là :) J'attends vos spéculations pour la suite, peut-être que quelqu'un pourra donner une identité sur toutes les personnes citées dans cet épilogue?! Ahah. Bonne chance !

Encore merci en tout cas. Je me répète, je sais, mais je ne sais comment vous exprimez le plaisir que j'ai à découvrir chaque fois que je poste un chapitre, des commentaires aussi positifs ! Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de personnes me suivraient :) Merci milles fois. Merci, merci, merci !

A bientôt, n'oubliez pas que l'on se retrouve sur la troisième partie : "Tu ne sauveras point" (d'ailleurs, je sens que le titre va amener plusieurs hypothèses à votre esprit, non?), et donc que pour les followers, pensez à changer pour être au courant ! :D

MB


End file.
